In Search of a Queen
by A-DarkPoet1087
Summary: Emma Swan, heir to the largest and most wealthy kingdom in FTL , wants for nothing, except a wife who will love her for more than just her title and will be a true co-ruler. To escape an arranged marriage, Emma flees to the realm of earth with her best friend Killian Jones, to find her queen. MOVIE AU
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N This is based on one of my favorite films, but I altered the story to suit our favorite characters. As usual I don't own anything.**_

 _ **I've written most (75%) of this fic already, so I should update pretty regularly. Once a week prob. If not sooner. Trying to think of a schedule. Not sure if this is any good. Don't know. We'll see. Its pure crack and fluff.**_

 ** _Wrote this to escape the seriousness of my other fics._**

The castle was all in hustle before the sun even crept over the horizon. Servants ran to and fro. It was the princess' birthday. And not just any birthday, it was her 28th.

Jefferson bounded up the steps to the only silent part of the castle. Everyone knew Princess Emma was a late sleeper. Unlike her parents who rose with the sun, Emma would stay in bed all day if allowed. But today she was not allowed. She had much to do before the grand celebration that evening.

He waved his hands after entering the princess' suite. A flurry of servants scrambled to open the curtains, allowing the sun into the room, causing the blonde to stir, but not awake. Another flick of his wrist and a violin was struck, the music filling the massive chamber.

The soft melody made its way to the heir's ears, eliciting a grumble from a frowning face.

"No. No. No." she said several times. While no servant dared rebuke her, Jefferson was no ordinary servant.

"Yes. Yes. Yes, your highness." He said grinning. "Time to get up. You have much to do and breakfast with your parents in an hour." Despite his jovial mood, Emma didn't move, opting to pull the blankets over her head as she rolled over. He grinned again before reaching over and yanking them down.

"Dammit Jefferson, I'm tired."

"You're also 28," he said. This caused the princess to sit up, emerald eyes shining and a smile developing on her dimpled cheeks.

"I am 28. I am." She flipped the covers down and sat up, revealing a simple tank top with silk pants. "Which means I am old enough to do as I wish this morning. And this morning, I do not wish for a lady-in-waiting to assist me."

"Nice try princess, but no." With another flick of Jefferson's wrist, a servant appeared at the side of Emma's bed with warm slippers and a silk robe for her to don. Another wave and the servants exited the room, leaving only Jefferson. "Olivia will be in shortly to assist with you bathing and clothing for the day. I shall be outside, waiting to escort you to breakfast."

Emma exhaled heavily with a roll of her eyes.

Another year older, yet still treated as a child.

 **[SQ]**

Two guards walked behind Emma and Jefferson as they made their way to the dining room. No doubt they would carry her there if she asked. Despite being 28, heir to the largest kingdom in the realm and years of combat training, she was treated as if she were still 5 years old, fragile and stupid.

"You must very excited for the day."

"Why, I'm just another year closer to being back in diapers."

"No. No. Today you meet your wife-to-be."

"Well I can't very well be excited about a woman I've never met, now can I?" This whole marriage thing was ridiculous Emma thought. It had been quite a scandal throughout the Enchanted Forest when it was revealed that the princess was to take a woman, but Queen Snow White was nothing if not firm in her decisions. At least she listened to Emma on that part. She wondered who the poor fellow was that was told he wasn't going to marry into a crown? Better yet, what woman was told she was?

Jefferson didn't answer as they made their way into the dining hall. Meal time was known as the Princess' favorite time of day, and the kitchen went overboard for her birthday. Though only the Queen, Prince Consort David and the Princess were to eat, the feast could certainly have fed 10 or 15 people.

"Emma, what on earth are you wearing?" Queen Snow White exclaimed as the princess walked in. "It's your birthday."

"Yes and as such I should be able to wear what I please." Emma pressed her hand down her plain knit shirt and comfortable breeches. Olivia had suggested more formal attire, but the princess hadn't been in the mood, as was apparent in her tone of voice. "I'll change later."

Despite the spread before her, Emma only nibbled at a pastry. Today was the day she was going to lose herself. In addition to being formally added to the council and appointed chair of said council, she was going to take a wife. Bind herself to a woman she didn't know, for eternity.

"Is something troubling you dear?" Snow asked.

"No." she muttered.

"Emma. I am not only the ruler of this great kingdom, I am also your concerned mother," she said placatingly "Please talk to me."

"Well," Emma started. "It's everything."

"Everything?"

"The pampering, the music, the assistance in dressing me. I do nothing for myself."

"You are heir of the enchanted forest," David interrupted.

"And I would still be heir to the throne if I dressed by myself. I don't need someone to do those things. Do you know that I don't even know how to make tea. Why can't I make my own tea? Why can't I choose my own wife?"

"So that's what this is about?" Snow sighed. "Emma you do not have to worry. From the time we knew you preferred the fairer sex, we went about choosing a suitable wife for you. She has been taught to walk and speak and think like a queen. She is a very fine woman Emma."

"But I do not love her."

"You will in time. Trust me. I was very nervous about meeting your father."

"It's true," David said. "When George and Leo, threw the two of us into that carriage that was going to take us to our wedding, I thought I would throw up."

"But over that first year, I grew to love your father very much," Snow said looking at her husband instead of her daughter. Emma knew it was true. She knew that her parents had a love that most only dreamed of. She also knew they were a rarity when it came to arranged marriages. Most only grew to tolerate their spouse and took to having mistresses and concubines. Something Emma didn't want.

"But Mother, will she grow to love me for who I am, or what I am?"

"What do you mean?"

"I am a woman who has never made her own cup of coffee."

"Wrong Emma, you are a princess who has never made her own cup of coffee," Snow scoffed. "Besides I've done it before. It's overrated."

The conversation was interrupted as the door to the dining room opened without a knock.

"Good Morning your majesty, your highness and your highness," through Emma didn't turn around, the accent and blatant disregard for propriety let her know who had just entered. "What a beautiful morning it is in the Enchanted Forest."

"What do you want Killian?" Snow said, not hiding her annoyance.

"You are looking very beautiful, as usual your majesty," he said bowing to the Queen.

"Don't you have somewhere to be….or something," David said.

"Well I just came to take the birthday girl for her morning spar," he said.

Emma smiled politely to her parents, shoving the rest of her pastry in her mouth.

"Mofffer, Faffer" she said through the food, as she nodded to her parents, before rushing out of the room.

 **[SQ]**

Emma removed her overshirt, revealing a plain sleeveless top underneath as she moved to get a sword from the stand.

"You ready to defend yourself, you spoiled, pampered, palace brat," Killian said, pulling his own sword from the stand. He flexed the sword, making a few cuts in the air, letting his wrist get adjusted to the blade. "Let's go little Swan."

The guards said nothing, used to the insults that passed between the Princess and her friend. Emma didn't reply, but smiled, watching and waiting as Killian began moving around her in a circle.

Strike, block, strike, block.

The two swords clashed repeatedly as the two struck at each other, neither gaining the upper hand.

"You could have a woman who would do everything you ask, no questions, but instead you want a woman with an opinion? Someone who would dare question you?" Killian asked as he lunged at the princess.

"Only an animal should obey," Emma said as she blocked him. "If you love a woman, you want and value her opinion. I want someone who will help me in being a good ruler."

"Bullshit!" Killian said, dodging the princess' strike. "You're heir to the throne. That woman only needs a pretty face, firm ass and breasts that spill from your hands as you squeeze them." The blue eyed man lunged at the princess, as she backed up all the way to the wall. As he made a final strike, she kicked him in the hand, causing him to drop his sword. She swept her foot underneath his, making him fall flat on his back, he blade coming to rest at his neck.

"So you would want to share your power and money with a beautiful fool?"

"Of course!" Killian said, running his hand through his sweat soaked hair. "That's how it is for those with power. She is there to be beautiful and to please you. It's fucking tradition!"

"Times change."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Fireworks were lighting up the sky as hundreds of guests entered the castle and even more citizens waited outside hoping to catch a glimpse of the princess and her future bride. No expense was spared this evening. Guests from all the kingdoms and even other realms were in attendance, decked out in their finest.

Queen Snow White sat in her chair, with David in the seat to her left and Emma, as her heir, seated to her right. Snow was dressed in a billowing lavender gown. David too was dressed to the hilt, with his red jacket and clean white breeches, lined in gold. However, none was as made up as the Princess herself. A deep red gown, low cut, was fitted tightly at her bust and stomach before flaring at the waist. It had taken hours to finish dressing, but her hair was now up and her makeup was perfect. She stared out at the crowd of guests, each coming up to speak as allowed by Jefferson, and paying their respect to the royal family.

Hors d'oevours were passed among that guests as the princess' anxiety increased. She had a bad feeling about this night.

"Calm down Little Swan," Killian laughed, moving to the heir's side and smoothing down his dark tuxedo. "By tonight you will have a beautiful woman in your bed."

"We are not going to be married tonight Killian."

"I know, but you are going to…sample the goods right?" he snickered. Emma shook her head at her best friend. He was never going to change.

Suddenly there was a hush among the crowd, as a man dressed in a military uniform stepped forward.

"Your majesty, Queen Snow White. I am Duke Elliot of Weselton. With your blessing, I am here to offer my daughter, Isabelle, to your daughter, Princess Emma of the Enchanted Forest." As Snow nodded, Emma craned her neck to try and see.

"My blessing is granted," Snow said.

With the banging of drums, a long line of women came forward carrying what looked like gifts. Emma had to slap Killian several times as he leered at the gift bearers.

The pomp and circumstance was beginning to annoy the princess, and just before she herself called it to a halt, the noise stopped.

"I present to you, Isabelle of Weselton."

The crowd at the back parted to reveal what was most certainly a beautiful woman. Long flowing blonde hair, and eyes that were the most startling shade of blue. The crowd gasped and murmured as the woman made her way down the makeshift aisle. She wore a long gold dress, cut enticingly to show off her curves, which she had aplenty.

Turning to the side, Emma caught Killian giving her a thumbs up and a grin. Sure the woman wasn't her usual type. She herself preferred brunettes, but her mother had certainly chosen a striking woman. As the woman reached the Duke of Weselton, he took her hand and held it out towards Emma.

The Princess slowly walked forward, feeling a cold sweat breakout on the back of her neck. She knew nothing about this woman, except for the fact that she filled out a dress well. Emma bowed to the woman and Duke.

There was no way she was going to agree to an engagement to a stranger.

"May I talk to you for a moment….alone?" Emma asked. Without waiting for an answer, Emma took the beautiful woman by the hand and led her to nearby room. The princess opened the door, allowing her fiancée to enter first. _Well she is certainly looking good from the back_ , Emma thought.

"Am I not pleasing to your eyes, your highness," the woman said as soon as the door was closed.

"Oh no! You are fine. You are beautiful. I just figured that…if we are going to be married we should talk and get to know one another."

"Don't worry your highness, for the past 10 years I have been taught everything I needed to serve you." Emma nodded, seriously wondering just what they taught the girl.

"Well ok. I would like to know about you then." Emma said. "What do you like to do?"

"Whatever you like."

"No no. What do YOU like? For instance, what types of music do you like?"

"Whatever music you like your highness. You have an affinity for guitars no?"

"Yes Yes. I like guitars, but what do you like? I need to know your tastes. What about food. Do you have a favorite food?"

"Yes. Pastries. Particularly bear claws." Emma groaned at the answer. Her mother had certainly done her research.

"Seriously woman," Emma exclaimed. "What? You're going to do whatever I tell you and like whatever I like for the rest of your life?"

"But of course your highness."

"Ok then. Prove it." Emma said. "Oink like a pig." Expecting an argument, Emma was thrown back when the blue-eyed beauty before her began oinking. _You've got to be kidding me._

"Now hop like a rabbit, but don't stop oinking." Emma said. The woman began hopping, the heels on her feet hitting the marble floor. Emma was just about to say stop, as the door behind them opened, her mother walking in.

"Getting to know on another?" the Queen asked.

"Mother…we need to talk."

[SQ]

"Such a beautiful night for your birthday Emma," Snow said as they walked in the palace gardens. "The stars are easily visible and the temperature is perfect.

"Mother, I am not sure I am ready to be married." Snow stopped abruptly, turning to face her only child.

"Emma….I know we don't usually discuss these things, but I assumed you knew what to do on your wedding night. If you need help, your father would be the one you need to-"

"No," Emma nearly screamed. "That is not what I mean, and we will never talk about those things."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Mother I am 28. I will be chair of the council, yet I have never seen anything. I've never been out of this realm. I have yet to see and experience the other worlds."

"AH! So you've been picking up on Killian's habits I see."

"Wha-"

"It's fine Emma. I appreciate you wanting to do all that before marriage and I agree."

"Moth-"

"Go. See the realms. Fulfill your every desire. With whomever you wish. Eat, Drink and….fornicate, and in a month or so, come back and marry Isabelle."

"Now Mom…." Emma wanted to stomp her foot. Her mother never listened.

"It's settled." Snow said.

 **[SQ]**

Snow set the date for the wedding 10 days after Emma was scheduled to return. While the guests were surprised at the schedule change and the sudden announcement of the Princess' travel plans, none were going to question it.

"This trip is going to be amazing!" Killian said as he busted into the Princess' personal library. "A month of fucking our way across the realms. I can taste the native women of Neverland now."

"Kill," she said. "I have something else in mind."

"What? Oz? I am fine with Oz. Never fucked a munchkin, but I don't mind trying something different."

"No. I intend to find my bride."

"What's wrong with the woman you have now," Killian stroked his chin. "Are you telling me you didn't want to rip her dress off with your teeth the moment you saw her. I know I did."

"Yes she was sexy, but Killian…you are my best friend because you treat me like a normal person. I want that in a wife. I want a woman that is going to stimulate my mind as well as my body."

"And where do you think you are going to find such a woman?"

"The realm of Earth."


	3. Chapter 3

**So Sorry! Completely forgot to update. Thanks for the all the awesome follower and reviewers! You guys are so much fun!**

* * *

Chapter 3

It was fairly simple to come up with plans for travel. With Emma's friend Baelfire having been to the Earth realm before, he gave them plenty of information on where to go, where to stay and what to expect. He even went ahead and gave them earth currency in exchange for gold, and explained how to use it.

Emma tried to pack only what was needed, but her mother had the royal baggage prepared, piling in enough clothing for a year as well as many items she was sure she wouldn't need, like five gold toothbrushes. Snow and David assumed she was going to Oz, as Emma dressed in her finest for leaving. It was only at the last minute that she was going to use her own magic to change the beans destination to earth.

"Now remember Killian, no one can know where we come from, or that I am royalty, got it. We're just two friends, students, living in this…this….where are we headed again?"

"New York my friend. New York."

Emma threw the bean and smiled as the portal opened.

The travel was nearly instantaneous and the two found themselves on the ground near a giant tree in moments. They were quick to move out of the way, as their luggage came through the portal moments later. Lying on the ground, Emma could feel a slight chill in the air and knew she was no longer in the Enchanted Forest. Along with the smell of forest, she could smell strange food and….smoke?

Emma jumped up quickly and pulled a few possessions into a bag before leaving the rest of their things near a tree and heading out toward a road.

"Emma! Our things!"

"Oh let it be Killian. They are only material possessions." They had appeared a forest which was seemingly not far from a food stand. Now they just had to figure out how to get to their destination.

Killian buttoned his jacket, before dragging as much luggage as he could carry and chased after the woman who was waving down a vehicle.

"What the fuck!" the driver said as he came to a halt.

"We are sorry for the inconvenience, but we are looking for a way to get to New York."

"What do I look like, a taxi?" the man said before driving off

"Taxi?" Emma turned to Killian. "What's a taxi?"

 **[SQ]**

It had taken sometime but they were eventually able to call a taxi, one of those car things Balefire had explained but one that was specifically for carrying around strangers. It took them to the city. Killian grumbled the entire time they were riding, wondering how he was going to survive in this realm. It was nothing like he imagined. Not only was it much colder than the Enchanted Forest, he hadn't seen a single hot woman since he arrived, present company excluded.

Emma smiled as they rode in the little yellow vehicle into the city. There were buildings higher than the tallest castle and more people than she had seen at the biggest of balls. It was amazing. Not even Baelfire's instructions could have prepared her for all of this.

"So where are you two rich folks headed, Manhattan?" the driver said. "You guys staying at the palace?"

"The palace? That sounds nice-"

"No," Emma interrupted her friend. "We are not rich, we are just two ordinary exchange students." Their driver snorted, obviously not believing them.

"If you say so."

"We just want to go to a common part of the city. Your average neighborhood. Common people. Common area."

"Well that's easy. New York City has plenty of common places. You just have to pick one of the boroughs," he said. "You said no Manhattan, so that leaves you the Bronx, Brooklyn, Staten Island and Queens."

"Queens!" the two passengers said in unison. If there was going to be a place to find a future queen, then that was it.

"Queens it is," the driver said shaking his head.

The drive went by quickly as they made their way into what seemed to be an area that reminded Killian of the slums near the Dark Forest.

"Is this shitty enough for you," the driver joked as he pulled up.

"This is perfect!" Emma replied, stepping out onto the cold streets. She bent down and picked up a broken bottle. "Earth is amazing Killian. A place so free that they can throw glass on the streets and no one cares."

The sounds of people talking and arguing could be heard, and while Emma could see the apprehension on her friend's face, she couldn't help but smile. Real people from Earth, Real New Yorkers. Freedom.

Emma walked up to a building that the driver had said was housing. It was tall, grey and she could see clothing hang from rope outside of a few windows. She knocked carefully, unable to remove the smile form her face.

"What the fuck you want?" Came a voice from behind the door.

"We would like a room," she said happily.

"You got money?" the voice asked. Emma nodded then turned to Killian who pulled one of the many stacks of money from his bag. Emma may have wanted to leave most of their belongings behind, but he made sure to pack each and every stack of earth money that Baelfire had converted for him. If things didn't go the way the princess wished, at least they could get better accommodations.

It seemed flashing the money was the right thing to do, because the door opened right up.

"Sorry if I was a little rude with you folks, but some asses come here without a dollar to their names asking me for a room. Just don't have time to deal with shit like that." The two nodded as they entered the building. There was writing on the walls and trash lining the hallway. It was nothing like home. And while Emma grinned, Killian shivered.

"We would like to request meager accommodations." Emma said without a hitch.

"What?"

"We require a room that is very poor." The man, who called himself Mike, nodded and took them up several flights of concrete stairs. There was a man lying on the stairwell, passed out or dead. Mike seemed to think the former as he yelled about something called 'rent'. He pointed out the single bathroom that was on the floor, apparently to be shared by all the tenants. Killian had to cover his nose as he glanced inside. Insects were buzzing about the filthy room, moving from the toilet to the sink and onto the walls that were covered in Fairy-knows-what. The elevator was not to be used as it was what the landlord referred to as a "death trap". They also apparently had a heat problem. Emma didn't ask questions about that.

"Now this is the room we have. A real shit hole with one window facing a brick wall," Mike shrugged, pulling what seemed to be yellow strips of paper off the door. "But if you're a poor immigrant, guess that doesn't bother you." He unlocked the door, showing a spacious, but filthy single room. There was a bed with holes in the mattress and Killian was sure he saw a rat scurry across the floor.

The only other place that seemed to be available to sleep was a long seat, also with holes and what looked to be blood. With only one bed, he knew where he'd end up sleeping. He wasted no time shaking his head at the princess. There was no way in hell he was staying in this place. No. Not going to do this.

"We'll take it!" Emma said with a grin.

"Emma?!"

"Yes. We'll take it."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

Emma bounced up and down, feeling out the new clothing she had purchased. Jeans, the woman had told her. They clung to her skin, showing the shape of her leg, yet they were comfortable like the trousers she often wore back home. She also had a red jacket, leather, but not like the leather she normally wore. This was softer and you couldn't really feel the hide of the cow. It was amazing.

"Killian, I am loving dressing like a New Yorker."

"Aye mate," he said running his hand up and down his own leather jacket, which was black. "I do feel like a fool though in this shirt. How am I supposed to attract the ladies if they cannot see the shape of my chest?" Emma shrugged. Yes the clothing was different, but at least it was comfortable.

"Tell me Killian, honestly, how do I look?" She turned to him, her jacket open, jeans tight and tall brown boots with small heels on her feet.

"I think it is time to find your queen."

[SQ]

"Is it my imagination Killian, or does every woman in the city have a mental problem?" Emma asked as they made their way from the subway station back to their temporary home. They had been to every lesbian bar on the list provided by The Google, and while Killian had found some success, with a woman who enjoyed 'the group thing', Emma had none. Some were too into past lives, some were interested only in sex and she was sure that last one she had spoken to was not a woman at all. It was so confusing. She had come all this way, to a city named Queens, yet she couldn't find a single woman who fit her criteria.

"I am starting to think we will never find your Queen your highness." Now Emma knew even he was giving up hope. He never called her by her title. Emma kicked a piece of trash as she shuffled her way down the street. There had to be something she was missing. Something she didn't know. A secret to finding nice women in this realm.

As they made their way back to their home, they caught Mr. Martinez, the man who owned the clothing store where they bought their New York attire.

"Mr. Martinez." Emma nodded as they walked.

"Hey! My European immigrants. How are you two?" Emma thought about saying fine and continuing on, but maybe this was her chance to get some insight into how this realm worked.

"Sir….where does one go to find nice women here?"

"Oh you have get out and look, they won't just fall in your lap."

"But we've been to every bar in Queens, lesbian and regular," Killian said. The old man laughed.

"Well that is where you messed up son," he said leaning back with a grin. "You aren't going to find a good woman there. You have to go where the nice girls are. The library, there's some good girls there…or the museum…or even this place I am going tonight, a rally hosted by the Hispanic Chamber of Commerce. It's going to be some fine women there. Good clean educated girls. That's why I'm going." He had a lecherous grin that almost rivaled Killian's.

"Do you mind if we accompany you?" Emma asked.

[SQ]

Emma and Killian arrived just in time for the Miss Latin Awareness pageant. Emma had to push against Killian's shoulder several times to tell him to wipe the drool from his mouth as they made their way to the seats. The women were dressed in bikinis showing off very pleasing shapes. Emma had to lick her lips a few times herself.

"These are apparently the best woman Queens has to offer. Pick one and then let's go home," Killian said. "If you want we can ask them to turn around so you can get a better idea of who you want."

"Patience, Kil," Emma said tapping him on the leg. The event was quite thrilling. The speaker seemed to be repeating the same thing over and over, and the audience kept murmuring agreements and humming. Emma tried to join in, even screaming an "Amen" with the crowd in excitement.

Most peculiar.

They sat through a musical number that Emma wasn't sure she enjoyed, and listened to a few more speakers. It seemed she was just going to have to pick one of the women at random to get to know.

"Before we go any further, we want to recognize our major sponsors tonight, Cora, Zelena and Regina Mills of Mills Enterprises," the speaker said. "And now, let's hear from one of our organizers, Ms. Regina Mills, CFO of Mills Enterprises."

"Gosh I do not think I can sit through another one of these speeches Emma, just pick a-" Killian was stopped by a hand over his mouth. Turning his head slightly, he saw Emma staring intensely at the stage, mouth agape with a look of determination in her eyes.

"Wait," the princess commanded, looking at the newest speaker. Killian followed Emma's green eyes to the woman standing at the mic, and he could understand her fascination. Short black hair, dark eyes and olive-skinned, the woman was a beauty. She wore a fitted grey dress with a belt at the waist. Though the dress was conservative, stopping just below the knee, it was easy to see the well toned body.

"She is gorgeous," Emma murmured to no one in particular.

"….it's up to us to provide a place where the children can express themselves and learn about their heritage. We need to reopen the Lincoln Center," Regina Mills said. "Ushers will be coming your way with donation baskets, so please give all you can. We are happy for whatever you can give. Please know that your donations will be matched and doubled by Mills Enterprises."

Emma stared in awe at the woman on the stage. Not only was she beautiful, but she was articulate and seemed to genuinely care about those in this community. The blonde couldn't speak as Killian passed her the red donation basket, but she tapped him to pass her money. He took out what was left over from one of the stacks they had brought, giving it to Emma for her to decide how much they were going to give. She put the entire amount in the basket.

"Emma," he whispered as she passed the basket along. "That was 10,000 New York money."

"She is wonderful," Emma murmured still staring. Regina was still speaking, but Emma couldn't hear a word she said, too focused on the perfect red mouth that was forming the words. When the MC thanked her and led her off the stage, Emma was tempted to stand and scream for an encore.

"You can visit Mills Metal Enterprises at their main location at 4319 10th St, Long Island City, NY 11101," the speaker said.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Now I meet every employee in this building," Cora Mills said as Emma and Killian stood in front of her. "I don't care if you are the cleaning staff, I need to see you. I need to know you. Unlike most businesses, we don't hire contractors for our maintenance. I know each and every one of my staff and I like to think that I can trust you."

"You most certainly can!" Emma said enthusiastically. They were lucky to discover that Mills Enterprises had an opening for a couple of sanitation engineers, no experience needed. She hadn't known what the position meant when she heard it, but she was sure she could handle anything. She would do anything if it meant seeing Regina again.

Cora dismissed the two back to their manager, a slightly flamboyant man named Sidney. They walked past several corner offices, made of glass and Emma struggled to read the names, trying to discern where Regina Mills would be.

"Your duties are relatively simple. Every evening, I want the glasses cleaned, and each office swept dusted and vacuumed," he said. "Although our office manager should check, please ensure that we are properly stocked with paper products. There are two bathrooms on this floor, they should be cleaned. Check several times a day. Although we try to hire decent individuals…people can be disgusting."

Emma nodded as they continued their tour. She had never cleaned a single thing in her life. As they entered a large supply closet, she had to frown as she saw items that normally her servants used, but she couldn't name them.

"You," the man said pointing to Emma, "You need to mop every hard surface on this floor. That means the bathrooms, reception area and breakroom. You do know how to use a mop right?"

"Of course!" Emma said with a grin. She took the handle of the mop, noticing that the end was large and had wheels on it. She moved the handle back and forth, noticing that the wheels of the square end moved with her. How that was supposed to clean the floor, she didn't know.

"Here," Sidney said. "Don't use the bucket, it seems to confuse you." He pulled the handle up, revealing a wet end with soapy rags on it. She had seen a servant use that before. That made more sense.

"Once you have finished mopping dear, take out the trash," he patted her on the shoulder then turned to address Killian with a sly smile on his face. "You, come with me. I have an easy job for you."

[SQ]

It was after 6pm and Emma had passed by the glass office about seven times, vacuuming the same section of carpet. She couldn't help it; the woman was even more gorgeous up close, especially when she frowned in concentration. Most of the staff had left, yet Regina was clicking away on a pad in front of a screen and then writing on some paper.

She had to find a way to talk to her.

"Hi." Emma said finally walking into the slightly open door.

"Hello," Regina said, her voice sending shivers down the blonde's spine.

"Hello."

"Um….Hi?" the brunette frowned.

"Sorry…Um…I'm Emma." The woman turned to her, obviously waiting. There was something she was going to say. She had thought about it. She had to say something; something witty would be best. "I've recently been placed in charge of all the garbage of Mill Enterprises. Do you have anything you would like disposed," she said with a grin.

"No. Not at this time Emma. But thank you."

"Oh…okay. Well…if you need something taken out please don't hesitate to call me," Emma said.

"I will do that."

"When you think of garbage, think of Emma!" No wait…that wasn't what she wanted to say. _Crap_. And by the way Regina was looking at her it wasn't the smartest thing to say. "Hmmm I better get back to…my…vacuuming. I hope to…um…speak with you again….professionally of course."

Emma backed out of the office slowly. That did not go as she planned. It was much easier to speak to a pretty woman when you're heir to a throne and are wearing gold. Women just fell at her feet. She didn't have to say or do anything to get their attention. One look and they were begging for her. How does one learn to woo a pretty woman when you can't tell her who you are?

"I need to go talk to Kil," she mumbled to herself, staring at the beautiful businesswoman through the glass.

 **[SQ]**

"Robin!" Cora's voice could be heard as a tall built man in a suit made his way into the mostly empty suite. "It's good to see your handsome face. Regina is in her office, probably waiting for you."

"Thanks."

"How is everything over at Trion?" Cora asked as she walked the man down to her daughter's office. "I've been hearing good news about you guys going public."

"Great actually. We are working out a contract to acquire another station, which would probably help us reach a deal to become a publicly traded stock. Finger's crossed."

"Oh Robin that is great!" Cora couldn't help but smile. Regina had landed a perfect man in Robin Locksley. Not only was he handsome, but he was a partner over at Trion media, owner of Trion Network, a cable station that was doing well. They had acquired some excellent programming and were moving up in viewership. "Well don't let me keep you from your lady."

Cora knocked on the glass to Regina's office, a quick frown being replaced by a smile when she saw who was behind her mother.

"Hi!" she said putting down her pen for the first time in over an hour.

"Hey baby," Robin said sitting on the edge of her desk. "You ready for dinner."

"Sure. I can't wait to get out of here," Regina stood, allowing Robin to help her into her coat. "I have a question for you. When we went over the amount collected at the rally, we saw that someone had put a large amount of cash into one of the donation boxes. Thousands. You wouldn't happen to know who that was, now would you?" Regina grinned, leaning into the businessman.

"Well….you know me dear, anything for the children."

"I knew it was you," she murmured, throwing her arms around him. "It is that exact giving spirit that makes me love you." Regina hadn't been too sure about Robin. She had been with him for only a few months…when he practically chased her down after meeting her at a gallery opening. But it was things like this that made her keep giving him a chance. Little moments when he showed that he was more than the entitled son of a media magnet. Moments when he was open and charitable.

Being the daughter of a self-made man had given her a viewpoint on things that most in her station didn't. Her grandfather had worked hard in the metal industry after immigrating to America. He taught his son everything he knew about the business. From proper welding techniques, to how it was used and shipped across the country. Of course Robert Mills was low on the totem pole, but he taught Henry Mills what he saw while working. Henry took all he learned from his father and built Mills Enterprises from the ground up. After meeting and falling in love with her mother, daughter of Sicilian immigrants herself, they negotiated contracts all across the state and even out of state. They had two locations and could easily open up more. They were well on their way to becoming big enough to move into Manhattan. Though business was good and they were far from where her grandfather was, Regina never forgot that this company was built on the back of knowledge from an iron worker. A regular man. Money and power weren't what made a person. It was what was inside.

She wanted to marry someone with those same values.

Regina held onto his arm as they made their way through the quiet offices and toward the elevators. The new janitors, Emma and Killian, were out front pulling the trash from the bins.

"Hi!" she said, remembering how nervous Emma was when she came to meet her. "Nice to see you again."

Emma smiled as she saw Regina walk by. Despite the fact that she was on the arm of some stiff, she was still beautiful. The princess couldn't help but stare as the two entered the elevator.

"Emma!" Killian yelled for the fifth time, "Will you help me with this trash, your highness."

"Kil, I don't know what to do. I can't even talk to her. I'm used to women falling at my feet because I'm…well I'm Emma. How do you regular guys do it?"

"I'm going to act like I'm not insulted by you calling me regular," he said as he put a clean bag in the bin. "I personally just tell a woman that I'm friends with the King and Queen. I brag about my accomplishments and wine and dine her. It doesn't take much."

"Kil, I can't do that here. I'm trying to make her like me for me!"

"What are you two talking about," Sidney interrupted. "Shouldn't you be working?"

"We are working, but we are also discussing women, something I'm sure you don't care about." Killian laughed.

"While I may have other interests," he said primly, "I am not without knowledge."

"Okay then," Emma jumped at the chance. "Here in America, how does one go about getting the interest of a certain woman?"

"Well here, it seems the rich men get the lady," Sidney said, much to Emma's chagrin and Killian's nod. "Take Robin Locksley for instance. Regina wasn't giving anyone the time of day, then he just waltzes in here with his Media Empire and boom!"

"Well, he must work hard for his money."

"Work hard? The Prince of Trion. No. He signs papers for a living," Sidney sighed. "But he can give her anything she wants…and how does one compete with that?"

"Indeed," Emma said. "How does one?"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Emma licked her lips in nervousness as she walked into the small clothing shop. So far her stay here had been peaceful, but she had heard some rather unsavory things regarding people's reactions to women who enjoyed the favor or other women. Outside of performing for entertainment, some didn't take well to the idea.

"Hi Mr. Martinez."

"Oh Hiya Heidi Klum," he said with a snicker. Emma tilted her head to the side. This was not her name and he knew this. It confused her even more when two men who walked pass laughed out loud. The Earth realm was strange. "What can I do for ya nina?"

Emma unfolded the paper she had in her pocket, opening up to the picture of the woman she had seen in the magazine. According to her research, this is how she needed to look.

"Can you make me look like this? Like this…Ellen?"

"Now why in the world would you want to look like this? This isn't you. I like the way you look. You look classy, yet chic. Why are you so worried about how you look anyway?"

"Well, I….I am trying to gain the interest of a certain young lady." Emma mumbled nervously. She waited, but other than a young man next to her wagging his eyebrows, there was none.

"I have never heard of a woman giving another woman some lovin just because of her clothes. Is this a Latina woman?"

"Yes."

"Well," he said with a laugh. "You have to go through her family. That's big misconception. It doesn't have anything to do with your clothes or your hair…you get in good with her family, you are in good with her."

"He ain't lying," the boy next to her said.

"Yes," Martinez said. "Get in good with her family and you are home free."

 **[SQ]**

She wrung her hands several times and pushed her hair out of her face as she approached the corner office. With her bathroom stocking done, she had a few minutes to kill and this was the perfect time to engage Regina's mother.

"Mrs Mills," she said knocking on the door.

"What is it?" the woman said not looking up from her desktop.

"Ma'am, I was wondering if you happen to catch the television show everyone has been telling me about. It's Game of Thrones."

"No I didn't" the woman looked up and sat back with an arched eyebrow.

"Oh it was most riveting. The Lannister Lions were to marry their son to the daughter of the Golden Rose Tyrell. But in the end, the wedding was ended with the son being poisoned so that his skin turned blue. Oh and the murder was blamed on the small Lion with the compact body and absurdly shorten limbs. It was a most exhilarating episode." She allowed a huge smile to form on her face as she waited. She had watched the episode several times to make sure that she got the symbols correct. It was extremely popular and referenced by everyone. If she could watch them all, perhaps she and Cora could bond.

"Emma," Cora said removing her glasses. "I'm going to tell you this one time."

"Yes?" she said smiling still.

"If you want to keep working here, stay off the drugs."

"Yes ma'am." Emma nodded. She wasn't sure what the woman thought she was on, but it wasn't good. Bonding with Cora was not going to work. She had to make Regina recognize her. Or at least know there was someone out there who was not Robin Locksley.

 **[SQ]**

Pongo moved up on the couch, snuggling in to Regina as Zelena danced around the great room, ignoring the fact that her sister was reading Forbes magazine. The redhead sashayed up to the poor dog, shaking her hips, causing him to whimper. Regina glanced up at the sound, a small laugh escaping as her sister started twerking.

The doorbell to the house rang, and Zelena moonwalked out of the great room towards the door. As the music died down, she looked out the peephole to see a police officer and a man in a suit.

"Yes," she said, her blue eyes widening.

"Delivery for a Ms Regina Mills," the man in the suit said.

"I'll take it. I'm her sister," he nodded passing over a digital pad for her to sign. Zelena exchanged the signed pad for a small black bag. She sat on the couch next to Regina, clicking off the stereo before opening the bag.

"What is it?" Regina asked looking over.

"Something for you," she said opening the white box inside to reveal a small red jewelry case.

"Do you mind," Regina said taking the box from her older sister. Regina opened the red box to reveal a small set of drop earrings, with rubies and diamonds.

"Holy shit!" Zelena said. "Do you think these are real?"

"They couldn't be."

"Oh yes they could," Zelena pulled out a small packet of certification. "Ruby Diamond and platinum drop earrings. 29 carat rubies and 10 carat diamonds in a platinum setting. Insured for Regina Mills to the tune of $500,000." She also pulled out a small card.

"From an admirer, not Robin." Zelena read out loud. "Oh my God, someone is messing around!"

"I am not!" Regina said as her sister pushed her shoulder.

"I don't care how much anyone admires you. You aren't getting earrings like that unless you are giving up the booty."

"Not everyone thinks like you Zelena"

"Yes they do. They just don't admit it!"

Regina just shook her head and looked down. They were the most beautiful earrings she had ever seen. Perfectly cut and the diamonds sparkled. The gems were a deep red and whoever bought this must have known her favorite color.

Who would buy her this?

 **[SQ]**

Emma hummed a small tune as she and Killian washed the windows to one of the offices. Her delivery to Regina had been confirmed. It was just a drop of change, but apparently a gift of that amount was revered in this world. Jewelry was perfect for romance.

"Do you realize I have not had sex since we got into this realm?" Killian said dropping his sponge into the bucket. Emma ignored him as she saw Regina walked by.

"Look Killian, there she is. I am going to talk to her."

"Good. Tell her you sent the $500,000 pair of earrings and she will fall into your arms. Then we can leave this fairy-forsaken place!"

"Oh, I cannot do that. I have a plan."

"What are you going to do? Mop your way into her heart?"

"That is not fair," she said stopping her wiping.

"No! What is not fair is me doing manual labor! And I am badly in need of a manicure."

"Oh listen to you Kil, 'I am badly in need or a manicure'" she laughed. He turned at her to grimace and she put a hand up to her ear. "Are you going to say something to your higheness? Huh?" It was only very once in awhile she pulled rank on him, and this was one of those moments. "We are seeing this through Killian. I don't care how bad your nails are."

Emma threw the sponge she was using into the bucket. Yes things were moving quite slowly, but Regina now knew that there was someone out there who liked her. It was a start. She wasn't sure what her plan was to be honest, but she would come up with one soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Emma tried to keep her eyes averted as she moved to add paper towels to the dispenser in the breakroom. She walked slowly, glancing at the beautiful woman out of the corner of her eye. Even doing something as simple as drinking a soda, she exuded grace and confidence.

"Oh Emma!" The blonde paused, she had memorized that voice from the first time she heard it at the rally, but she couldn't believe it. "Hi."

"Oh Hello," she said sheepishly turning around from the counter.

"This is my sister Zelena," she said nodding to the taller woman sitting across from her. Emma smiled and waved, trying to find the resemblance. The other woman looked more like Cora, so she could only assume Regina took after her father's side. They were very different. "Emma is from Europe."

"Oh? What are you doing here in the states," the redhead asked.

"I am a student."

"Really? What school"

"Um…." She really should have thought this through more. "The university."

"I know that," she grinned. "Which one?"

There was more than one? Why had no one told her this? Why was there more than one in one city? "The University of…the…United States?" she said.

"I've….never heard of that," Regina said with a frown.

"Oh," Emma shrugged. "It's a very small one. We don't even have a sports team." She could see the skepticism in the brunette's eyes. Zelena however didn't seem to notice.

"Well if you like sports, we have an extra ticket to the game tomorrow," she said. "You like the Knicks?" She couldn't believe her luck. Finally a chance to see Regina out of the office. She looked at the brunette who was smiling in her direction.

"Yes!"

"Good," the brunette gave a sly grin. "You can kind of double with Robin and me." Emma kept the smile plastered but she felt it turn plastic. This was NOT what she had in mind.

 **[SQ]**

Emma stood with the others, watching as the men ran up and down the court, a small ball bouncing between them. She had tried to read up on the sport before coming, but it honestly made no sense to her. However, Regina seemed to be enjoying it, and apparently they were in special seats. Robin yelled at the men as the ball was thrown into one of the nets!

"Hell yeah! In his face!" the man said, shaking a fist as she turned around in excitement. Was this something Regina liked?

"Yes! In the face!" She tried to mimic the man, but didn't really get it. They all sat back down as the ball was now with the other team, its name she forgot.

"Get comfortable and take off your jacket, Emma" Zelena said as they settled down.

"Sure." She grinned. She removed the red leather, setting back in the seat, placing the jacket over her lap. Zelena helped adjust it. "Thank you."

"Being in clean clothes must be a new experience for you." Robin snickered as Emma struggled with her jacket.

"Are you following the game Emma?"Zelena asked. The blonde attempted to press a grin on her face, it falling into a grimace as she felt thin fingers move under her jacket and toward her inner thigh.

"Um…y-y-y-y-y-essssss" she jerked, the hand moving further up her leg. She turned to her right, seeing the older woman giving her an innocent smile.

"What kind of games did you play back home?" Robin asked. "Kick the can?" He didn't seem to notice the grim look Regina gave him.

"No no. I play a game similar to what you call soc-CER!" she screamed suddenly the hand under her jacket reaching the apex of her legs. She attempted to scoot over, dislodging the woman's fingers from her sensitive areas. It had been a while since she had been with anyone, and unfortunately her body was having hard time obeying her mind.

"Oh cute. You can bounce a ball on your head." He said. "Real cute. Like a little monkey." Emma shook her head turning back to the court. As she did, Zelena's hand made its way back up her thigh, pressing into the seam of her jeans.

"Yes! This is great!" she screamed standing up from her chair, rushing to get away from the older woman's wondering fingers.

"What are you screaming for?" Robin said in annoyance. "It's half time!" Looking back in front of her, she noticed the players were all wondering off to the side.

"Well….yes. Its….its my…my favorite part. Always good to take a rest," she wasn't about to sit back next to Zelena. "Would you excuse me for a moment?"

 **[SQ]**

This was not how the night was supposed to go, Emma thought as she stood in line for the bathroom. Regina's sister of all people was into her. Killian would tell her to take advantage of the opportunity and end her dry spell. Lord knows her body wanted to. But no. She wouldn't betray her affections for Regina like that. She was the one Emma wanted. Yes, Zelena was attractive in her own right, but there was something that drew Emma to Regina like a moth to a flame. There was something so….right about her.

"Oh my goodness!" Emma heard a man scream from behind her. Turning around to see what was happening, she jerked back in shock as the man stood right in front of her. "Oh my fairies! It is you!"

This was not happening.

"I cannot believe it!" the man dropped to his knees, bowing repeatedly. "Greeting your highness."

"Please stop bowing." Emma whispered as she tried to cover her face, people suddenly looking at her. No one could know who she was.

"I am loyal citizen of the White Kingdom," he said, referring to the nickname of her realm.

"Ok okay," she said still glancing around, praying Regina was not nearby. "Its ok."

"It is such an honor," he said, kissing the tops of her hand. "This is the greatest day of my life. And here! Of all places."

"Yes. It is great meeting you too." She shook his hand quickly, leaving the line and darting off down the hall. She could find another bathroom.

She walked quickly, hearing the man behind her.

"Please, please. Just let me have a picture with you. No one will believe it!" Emma groaned as the man grabbed her by the shoulders, turning her around. It was just her luck that Regina, Robin and Zelena were walking up, looking at her strangely. She nodded, wanting this to just be over.

"Oh thank you!" He wrapped his arm around her in friendly mannerr, another man snapping a quick picture of them using a smartphone. "I will cherish this day for the rest of my life."

"Okay." She said lamely, trying to think of an excuse to tell her companions. The man bowed to her twice, smiling the entire time. The other man joined in the bowing, another citizen apparently.

"What the hell was that?" Regina said as the men half-walked, half-bowed down the hallway.

"Just…um...a guy…I met…in the hallway….."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Emma had avoided Regina after the game. She had no plausible explanation for what occurred at the sports game. And she had no idea there were citizens of her kingdom here. As far as she knew, no one came to Earth. That was why she had come here. Anonymity was supposed to have been easy. What if those two men weren't the only ones. But how? why?

She frowned as she carried a broom down the hallway, preparing to sweep the entrance way before mopping it for the evening, the interaction with her citizens was at the forefront of her mind. It was nearing 4:30pm and everyone was watching the clock. They had just come on shift, preparing to clean up after today's working folks.

"Baby, why are you working here," she could hear the smug voice coming from Regina's office.

"Robin, are we going to go through this again? Because I like it. It is my father's legacy."

"But my little lady has no need to work. I can get you whatever you need." Emma rolled her eyes. _Little Lady?_ Regina was a fierce and powerful woman. Anyone who was in the room with her could tell.

"I don't need anything," a loud sigh could be heard. "Why can't you just accept that I enjoy my job? I love what I do."

"I'll take care of you Regina. I'll get you anything you want…what would you want?"

"Nothing Robin," she sighed, her voice taking on a dangerous edge. "I want nothing. I'm not like your mother. I don't want to sit around all day and shop, get my nails and hair done. I like to know that what I am doing is affecting people. Be it here, at the CoC or the working to get the Lincoln Center open."

"But Regina," he stopped as he could see the anger beginning on her features. "How about I go get us some coffee." Emma could hear the frustration in both their voices. She couldn't understand what it was that made people think a woman didn't want to work. She for one found Regina's independence amazing. It was sexy. She wasn't afraid to say what was on her mind, and from the sounds of the conference calls that could be heard from her office…others didn't take her for a joke. She would be an amazing queen and co-ruler.

Emma waited until Robin left the office before strolling pass slowly, waiting for Regina to look up from pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Emma hi. How are you?"

"I am good."

"Did you enjoy the game Saturday night?"

"Yes I did."

"I hope Robin didn't offend you with his questions. Sometimes he can be extremely arrogant."

"Well…I guess he just can't help it." Regina simply smiled and nodded.

"Come in and have a seat. Take a short break." Emma nodded, walking into the plush office and sitting in one of the chairs across from Regina's massive desk. "You are such a unique woman Emma."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that I've seen the way you work around here. I've never seen anyone take such pride in such….laborious tasks."

"One who wants to learn to fly one day, must first stand and walk." She said quoting a statement her father made to her often.

"Nietzsche….a surprising quote from a janitor, no offense." Emma nodded, wondering what the hell Neet-chee was. She grinned and opened her mouth to speak before being cut off by a roar.

"CORA!" Emma jumped up, running out of the office with Regina following close behind her. Standing in the middle of the entryway was a man wearing a long coat and hat. His eyes were large and scanning the room back and forth. He screamed the CEO's name one more time before taking a large gun from under the jacket and shooting it at the ceiling, plaster and glue coming down. "CORA!"

Regina jumped and looked around toward her mother's office, hoping that the older woman stayed put.

"Look, no one has to get hurt. Just get that bitch down here!" He waved the gun around dramatically, finally pointing it at Sidney. "You! Faggot, go get the evil witch!"

"Who is that?" Emma whispered to the panting businesswoman behind her.

"Johnathan. He was fired some months ago." Emma nodded, hearing the tremble in the brunette's husky voice.

"Come on!" Jonathan yelled and Sidney got up quickly from where he had huddled on the floor. The gunman glanced around frantically and Emma could see the insanity in his eyes. Like when a wild animal has nothing left and doesn't fear for anything. Not even his life.

"If anyone moves I will blow their fucking head off." Emma struggled not to move, looking around carefully, spotting Killian slightly behind and off to the side of the gunman. They both knew that the police wouldn't be here before he found Cora and that the obese security guard was useless. She glared at him confidently, trying to convey a message to the man who knew her best, before slowly picking up the broom she had been handling before talking to Regina.

"Sir," she said moving from her spot, ignoring Regina tug on her leg. "Sir I know where she is…." She could hear the gasps from the brunette behind her. "I can get her."

"Who the fuck are you?!"

"I'm new," she said softly, looking around in a terrified manner. "I just…I….I…." Without warning she swung the handle of the broom up, effectively launching the weapon from the gunman's hands, and landing it directly in front of Killian. She swept the handle one more time, knocking Johnathan off his feet and hard onto the floor, pointing the end of the handle at his throat. As he reached for another weapon, Killian cocked the gun.

"Freeze you disgusting pile of ogre shit!"

 **[SQ]**

"Did you see it! Did you see the look on her face when we took him down!" Emma was giddy as she and Killian took out the trash. "I could see the shock and arousal on her face."

"Yes Emma…I saw it. I told you I saw it the first three times you asked." Killian stretched a clean bag across the container.

"Hey." Both looked to see none other than Cora Mills herself walking up. "After the police came, I never had the chance to thank the two of you for what you did."

"It was nothing," Emma said trying to fight back a grin.

"I knew he was going to be a problem when I fired him…I just didn't expect it to come in the form of a gun." She and Killian nodded.

"Well, I came here to ask if the two of you wouldn't mind leaving Sunday evening open. I'm having a small…dinner at my home."

"Sure!" Emma spoke up for the both of them. She wanted her 'in' with Regina's family and this was it. Cora Mills had finally noticed her. The woman nodded before walking back toward her office.

"You see, Killian. Being patient worked. She has now accepted us as equals."


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Emma ran her hands up and down her arms as the chilly fall air was hitting her. While the white shirt and black tie were better than her work uniform, it was still a uniform.

"Equal? This is ogre shit your highness," Killian gritted from between clenched teeth. He tugged on his red jacket, his long legs shaking as they stood side-by-side on the curb.

"Well…we are here." Emma shivered.

"Hey!" Cora came gracefully walking down the sidewalk. "Okay, just give them a ticket, take the car and park it down the street," she said commandingly to Killian. It took all the man had not to balk at being a valet driver. "Emma come with me. I want to show you something." Emma nodded and grinned at Killian. Served him right. He had been an ass all day and now he could cool off for the evening.

"Welcome to the inside of casa de Mills," Cora said as they stepped into the cozy home. It was quite nice, and larger than most homes she had seen in the New York area. The entrance led to a dual staircase heading to the upstairs. Following Cora she passed a large home office, before heading into a larger open room that was off the kitchen and dining room.

"This is my entertaining area. Off there is a small room where we can sit and watch television if we please," Emma nodded, noticing the large screen in the room. "But here…here is it."

"It is quite nice."

"You know, my parents were immigrants too. I think that's why I like you. Growing up, 9 of us lived in a shack not even as big as this room. And look where I am today," she said, her voice choking up. "I only wish Henry were still here to enjoy it."

"I'm sure he would be proud. You have a beautiful home ma'am."

"Thank you," Cora said smiling. "In 10 years or so, with hard work and the right connections, you too could have a home like this."

"That would be something," Emma mumbled out loud to herself as Cora led her over to the large bar in the great room.

"It would, wouldn't it. And I have no problem introducing you to people who could help," Cora stepped aside allowing Emma to enter behind the bar, before pointing to a few champagne bottles. "This is where you can work tonight. Just keep the glasses full. I'm going to finish getting dressed, so until the guests arrive….feel free to make yourself at home. We have over 300 channels."

 **[SQ]**

Emma watched as the party went into full swing. Cora walked from person to person welcoming them with a smile and small talk that would have made Queen Snow White herself proud. She filled numerous glasses with wine and champagne and even helped the caterer with placing out hors d'oeuvres for the guests.

"Hey. Can I get a refill," Emma put on a fake smile as Robin walked up to her. She couldn't stand the man, and the more she got to know him, the more she realized her hate was just because of who he was. Sure his relationship with Regina was a spot of jealousy, but he was obnoxious and arrogant. "That was impressive the way you and your friend handled that shooter the other day."

"Thank you," Emma mumbled wishing he would just leave.

"I would have helped out too…but…I was…you know, too far….and I had coffee."

"That's ok."

"You get that kind of experience, fighting on the streets over in Eastern Europe?"

"Yeah, sure!" Emma said exasperated. "Where I'm from you need to be very aggressive."

"I'm all for that," the rich man said, sipping from his drink, looking at Regina. "Especially when it comes to love. I know a lot about you women. You know, you don't admit it, but you want a man to take charge. Tell you what to do. Make decisions." Emma simply raised an eyebrow. Maybe it was because she was a woman raised to be more than just someone's wife, but she wanted to throw the champagne bottle right in his face.

She shrugged as he walked off, making his way over to Cora. She had no idea what he was going to do, but she figured Regina wouldn't like it. Ok, so she had known the CFO for little more than a week, but even so, Regina didn't seem to be the type to want someone to take charge of her.

"Emma!" Cora ran over to the bar excited moment later. "Keep everyone's glasses full. I am about to make a special announcement!"

"Of course Ms. Mills." Killian poked his head in for a moment, making his way over to Emma as Cora went to stand in the middle of the great room.

"What's going on little Swan."

"Not sure, but Cora is happier than a werewolf inside a sheep pen."

Clicking her glass with a spoon, Cora caught everyone's attention. "Everyone. May I have your attention please?" she said, wrapping her arm around Robin. "Mr. and Mrs. Locksley, please join me."

Emma turned her attention to Regina, who looked on with interest like everyone else. The brunette kept a straight face as she looked at her boyfriend, a questioning expression forming on her face.

"I have just heard some amazing news," Cora exclaimed. "News that makes me the happiest woman alive at the moment. Killian, please bring us champagne!" Regina's face scrunched up as Killian went about passing drinks to everyone standing next to Cora.

"As everyone knows, Robin and Regina have been seeing each other for quite some time." Emma could feel her blood run cold as Cora's excitement increased with every word. She'd seen this happen many times. "Just a few moments ago, Robin popped the big question…..and Regina happily accepted!"

Murmurs of joy went about the room as Emma struggled to keep breathing. This couldn't be happening. He wasn't right for her. Regina said she hated the way he acted sometimes. He wanted her to be someone she wasn't. How could she have said yes?  
Looking toward the brunette, Emma's thoughts slowed as an expression of fury began making its way across the olive skin. That was not the look of a woman happily engaged, but the look for a woman who would happily rip someone's heart out and crush it.

"So as it turns out, this is an engagement party!" Cora said, adding to the ruckus of happiness throughout the room. "To the bride and groom!"

As toasts were made, Killian looked on, drinking several of the glasses on the serving tray, it wasnt his usual rum, but this was getting interesting and he needed a drink. Regina and Emma seemed to be the only two in the room not drinking. Regina was nodding apathetically as everyone who walked past her issued congratulations. He wasn't skilled at reading women, unless it was in the throws of passion, but her nods were clearly forced.

"Excuse me," the brunette said after a moment, rushing over to her new fiancée. "We need to talk!" She grabbed him by the arm, her nails digging into his skin beneath the jacket. Pulling him roughly, the businesswoman made her way to the laundry room and shut the door behind him. "Next time you and my mother want to get together to plan my life, do you mind letting me in on it?!"

"Baby! It's not-"

"No shut up. What the hell is wrong with you?" Robin kept grinning reaching out to wrap her in his arms. She quickly shoved him away. "Don't touch me!"

"Baby…it's our engagement party!" Regina couldn't believe it. He saw no issue with his actions. He expected her to be happy, as if this is what she wanted. For him to arrange her marriage without her say.

"Are you...Are you insane...what the hell? You thought I'd be happy about this?"

"Of course...you and me, married."

"Then you ask me!" The brunette turned around, her back to the man, as she struggled to contain the violent urges that were making their way through her mind. This was her mother's dinner. She would not cause a scene. She could wait. She could wait until her mother's business friends were gone and then she would choke the life out of her now ex-boyfriend.

"Regin-"

"I have to go," she opened the door, then shut again, wanting to keep everyone from hearing. "Stay the hell away from me for the rest of this night. I won't embarrass my mother, but you and I...we're done!" She walked out, slamming the door behind her.

 **[SQ]**

Emma draped her jacket over the brunette's shoulders, as she moved to the side of the bench. It was a chill in the air, but Regina seemed not to notice, her right leg bouncing in anxiety.

"Would you like some champagne?" she offered, holding up the bottle she'd pilfered from the bar.

"No thanks. Unlike everyone else, I am not in the mood to celebrate." The blond nodded, heading back towards the house. "Wait! Sit down and keep me company."

Emma gave the beautiful woman a small grin. She could tell Regina was upset, yet Emma still felt a certain amount of joy at having been invited to spend time with the businesswoman. She sat straight-backed on the bench, adopting the regal pose that her mother taught her from a young age.

"Ok, we're not at work Emma. You can loosen up. Relax."

"Be loose? I can be loose." Emma slouched a bit, resting her forearms on her thighs. "Better?"

"Much better," the brunette smiled. The smile was short-lived as her gaze wandered off to the snow covered plants in the lavish garden.

"Are you alright?" Emma saw the frown appearing on Regina's face.

"I'm fine. I just…I cannot believe what happened. Robin can be a presumptuous ass, but the nerve of him. He didn't ask me to marry him and I for one will not be _told_ who i am going to marry. Not by my mother, Robin or anyone."

"I understand completely. Where I am from, arranged marriages are quite common. In my opinion, no one should get married out of obligation. If it's not love then…." Emma left the thought unfinished.

"You're right," Regina sighed. "I can't understand why I even considered dating Robin for as long as I did."

"I was wondering the same thing."

"I know my mother thinks he's perfect, hell he thinks he's perfect, but we are nothing alike. Our values are so different." Regina continued, not acknowledging Emma's response. "He made me so...I wanted to slap him, right there...instead I let it go till tomorrow. I know my mother would say to 'forgive him, give him another chance', that I'm being hotheaded. I know I've been one to snap at people, but...I told him that we're done. You don't think I'm overreacting do you?"

"I've noticed that the first response is usually the correct one, particularly when it's something this important."

"You are so easy to talk to," Regina smiled warmly, bumping shoulders with the still slouched blonde. "I honestly feel like I could tell you anything and you wouldn't mind." Emma kept her face neutral, ignoring the fireworks that were going off in her head at the brunettes compliment.

"Hey!" the backdoor opened to reveal Zelena with a champagne glass in her hand. "Emma, we need you back at the bar. Peoples glasses are getting empty."

Emma nodded, making a point to ignore the wink that Zelena gave her. "I'm sorry, but I have to go. I completely forgot I was here in a professional capacity."

"Thanks you listening."

"Anytime," the blonde placed a light hand on Regina's shoulder. "Anytime Regina Mills."

"Oh and be careful, I think my sister is into you."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Emma ran a hand through her hair, smoothing down the top and adjusting her curls to drape over her shoulders. Today was going to be another great day. She and Regina were getting to know one another and all was going well. They talked quite often at work, and had even had lunch together a few times. Now all she had to do was get Regina to see her as possible romantic partner.

"Killian," she yelled to the sleeping man. "Killian get up!"

He didn't move.

"Kill, get up. We're going to be late for work. We can't afford to upset Cora Mills right now, especially since things are going to so well with Regina and I."

"I don't give a shit about work!" Killian said as he rolled over. "I'm not going to work today."

"Yes you are!" Emma said pulling the thin blanket off of him. "Get up!"

"Why?!" Killian said sitting up. "We work, and for what? Look at this place. I am sick of living like a fairy damned peasant! Do you know I had to sit and listen to that damned Sidney telling me how it wouldn't be long until we got a raise? He kept speaking to me with _pity_. I am Killian Jones. No one has ever pitied me!"

"You hate living like this?" Emma yelled as she flung her arm over the stacked milk crates serving as a nightstand. She knocked over the empty fast food containers and an old lamp. "Fix the place up if you want, but you are going to work. You will not ruin my chances with Regina!"

Killian said nothing as he angrily sat up. He could not go against his princess, no matter how friendly they were.

"You have five minutes!" she said before storming out of the apartment and walking to the bus stop.

 **[SQ]**

"You know, I guess I dated him because my mother expected me to," Regina said as they walked out of the office building. "He didn't even want me to continue working. He wanted me to become some trophy wife, and yet I stayed with him. I do so many things just because others expect it of me."

"It's possible."

"God," she sighed. "You must be so sick of hearing me talk about my problems."

"No, not at all," Emma said with a smile. "I enjoy hearing you speak."

"If I didn't know better, I'd think you were flirting," the brunette husked. "Well, since you're being so nice, how about I cook you dinner? You can come to my house tonight," Emma gave a small shrug. "I know Zelena will be there."

"Why don't you come to my place instead," this was her chance to find out more about Regina's stance on wealth and she could avoid the amorous redhead. "I could cook for you."

"You cook?"

"I...uh…." Emma had spent time watching the cooks in the palace kitchen, when her mother wasn't around, yet she realized she couldn't fake it. Of course she was never expected to have to fix meal for herself, but now, she wished things had been different.

"Judging by your silence I am going to assume that is a no, Ms. Swan," Regina smiled at the blonde's shrug. "How about I make you my famous lasagna?"

"Sounds good." Emma exhaled pausing before they reached the brunette's car. "I must warn you. My home is very poor. Please don't be alarmed."

"Emma," Regina placed her hands on the blonde's shoulder. "I told you before, I don't care about that. Quit trying to scare me."

 **[SQ]**

Emma watched as Regina picked out the ingredients for this 'lasagna'. It was apparently one of the executive's favorites from when she was child. Regina had also picked up a bottle of wine for them to enjoy with the meal. It would be a lovely evening. Now she just hoped Killian hadn't messed up the place. He had left early, saying he was going to spend the afternoon fixing up the apartment.

"Welcome to my humble home," she said as the fished out her keys to open the apartment.

"Emma!" Killian yelled as she stuck her head inside the door.

The princess nearly dropped the grocery bag she was carrying.

He didn't.

He couldn't have.

She quickly closed the door, turning to Regina.

"What's wrong Emma?"

"Nothing," she pushed her grocery bag into Regina's arms. "Could you give me a moment?"

Not waiting for a response she entered her apartment closing the door quickly.

"Killian, what did you do?" Emma didn't even recognize the place. The two thin twin mattresses had been replaced with two actual beds, covered in what looked like luxurious comforters. The empty wall that had been covered in holes now held a big flat screen tv, with speakers hooked up onto the wall. The small kitchenette had been upgraded with still small, but state of the art appliances. Was that granite?

She didn't even want contemplate anything else, she could see what looked like a Jacuzzi in the corner from where she was standing.

"You like it?" Killian asked as he leaned back on the leather couch, meshing buttons on a small controller. "This thing here is called an XBOX. It's really cool!"

"I should kill you!" she screamed.

"Why? You told me to fix up the place!"

"I'm supposed to be poor!" she whispered as loudly as she could. She was cut off from continuing her tirade by the sound of Regina saying her name and knocking on the door. She pointed an angry finger at her best friend before heading back to the hallway.

"Is everything ok?"

"Everything is fine," Emma plastered on a big smile. "Excuse me, I have to..um, tidy up." She took the two bags from Regina and slipped back inside the apartment. She put the groceries down on the new stone countertop. Emma said nothing as she opened the top drawer on on what was an actual nightstand and removed the stacks of money inside.

"Emma, what are you doing?" Killian whined.

She said nothing as she opened a McDonalds food bag and removed the wrappers, putting the stacks of money inside.

"For fairies sake do not take my pocket money!"

"If you have no more New York money, you can cause no more problems."

"Calm down Emma, you are being unreasonable!"

"If you have ruined my chances to get to know Regina as only myself, I will never forgive you." She stuck the money filled paper bag as far as she could into her winter jacket and left.

Regina was leaning against a wall near the door, picking at her nails.

"I'm so sorry Regina."

"It's fine. Can we go in now? I'm looking forward to an evening with you."

"No. We cannot. There's…a rat. A big rat inside the apartment. I mean this rat is huge."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Emma I know there is no rat."

"But-"

"Are you so ashamed of your apartment, that you don't even want to let me inside." Emma bit her bottom lip, nodding. Yeah she was ashamed, but not for the reason the businesswoman was thinking. "If it bothers you that much Emma, we can go out to dinner. There is no need to lie."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

They walked along the streets of downtown Manhattan. Regina was so animated in her speech that Emma couldn't help the permanent grin that was on her face. The woman was usually so serious at work, rarely even conversing, but ever since they had started hanging out, the blonde was seeing a new side to her.

"Horses huh? I rode horses quite a bit growing up. It's not uncommon where I live. Why did you stop riding?"

"Time. Ever since I started taking a larger role at Mills Enterprises I don't have the time that I used to. However I still consider it one of my favorite activities, though I don't go riding more than once or twice a year now."

She nodded noticing the two people lying near the garbage cans of a small business.

"Excuse me for a moment." Emma didn't think twice, as she pulled the bag containing the money and pressing it into the lap of the old man.

"What did you give him," Regina asked as they continued walking.

"Oh nothing. It was just some pocket change."

 **[SQ]**

"To the United States of America," Emma said raising her glass. She repeated the name of the kingdom several times, making sure she didn't confused New York, the state, with United States, the kingdom she was in. it was hard to remember the different ones, as she was used to various villages in a kingdom. On Earth however, they had a different system for classifying where a person lived. Cities, Counties, States, Country. It was so different. Even the various kingdoms classified differently.

"Why did you come to America?"

"I'm here to…find something special."

"Something huh? Well, we all have our secrets." Regina grinned, twirling her fingers around the edge of her wine glass. "That's a long way to come just to find something."

"My father says that 'No journey is too great when one finds what they seek.' I have taken those words to heart."

"Does everyone in Eastern Europe speak the way you do?" Emma drummed her fingers. She was talking too much. Regina was not going to believe her.

"W-Why? You don't like the way I speak?"

"No I absolutely love it. It's been so long since I've had a conversation with someone that wasn't a client and who knows how to express themselves without put-downs, sarcasm or arrogance." She took another drink. "Your are careful with your words. Manipulating them, in a good way, so that you can have the deepest effect on people. It's a real talent"

"Me? No I don't."

"Yes you do," Regina took a small drink before crossing her hands in front of her. "I've met many people don't have the same skill with words that you do. Businessmen, even politicians. Remember that guy at the game the other day. I bet where you're from men were throwing themselves at your feet."

"You mean women." Emma corrected with a smirk.

What," the brunette paused a moment before she understood."Oh! Well women we're throwing themselves at you. You carry a confidence that can't be denied. It's almost….regal."

Emma nearly choked on the water she was drinking as she forced out a laugh.

"So," the brunette continued. "What did you do back home?"

"Back home," Emma said stuffing some bread into her mouth. "I-I was in the family business."

"What was that?"

"Um...shepherding!" she said thinking of the profession her grandfather's father held. Regina laughed "I was a shepard-ess."

"Really?"

"Yes, really. You seem shocked."

"Well...you seem very educated for someone who takes care of sheep."

"Oh...well they kind of take care of themselves. As long as there are no predators around I have plenty of time to read...until they need to be sheared." Emma tried to remember what she knew about taking care of sheep, but there wasn't much. Her great grandfather had found true love with a princess and it was shocking to say the least. Fortunately love won out. Her family line had been known for finding love in their marriages, and she couldn't understand why her parents were trying to force her with this woman from providence of a Arendelle. She was 100% sure she would never fall in love with her.

They spoke a little more before the server brought the check. Emma immediately went to pick it up, before finding Regina's hand on top of hers.

"Let me."

"No. I should pay. You already bought groceries."

"Emma," Regina raised her eyes looking directly at Emma, "Stop worrying about what you can and cannot afford. I picked this restaurant. I wanted...if I was so concerned with income, I'd be having dinner with someone else, not you." It was as if the air was being sucked out of the room. Was she saying what Emma thought she was saying? Maybe she was misunderstanding her. How could she know? She tried to decipher to look in Regina's eyes. It was almost defiant, a challenge.

"Would you….would you like to dance?" the princess could feel her palms beginning to sweat.

"Yes."

Emma stood and pulled out the brunettes chair before leading her over to the small dance floor. There were no other couples dancing, but Emma couldn't even feel awkward. Regina slid her arms up around the taller woman's neck with ease. They fell into an easy rhythm with Emma leading, her hands firmly around the businesswoman's waist. She didn't know the song they were dancing too, it was obviously of earth origin, but as Regina laid her head against the blonde's shoulder, she could certainly identify with the lyrics.

 _At last_

 _My love has come along_

 _My lonely days are over_

 _And life is like a song_

It felt that way. As if what she had been waiting for was finally happening, finally in her arms. She could feel the woman's heart beat as the two moved as close as possible, no space between them.

"So I take it I don't have to worry about Zelena," Regina whispered as she lifted her head to look into the blonde's eyes.

"I am not, nor have I ever been interested in Zelena."

That seemed to be a good enough answer, as the brunette, in surprising display of authority, pulled Emma's head down, their lips meeting in what was decidedly not a chaste kiss. The woman's lips were like silk, moving against her own with purpose. With little hesitation, the businesswoman opened her mouth, allowing Emma's tongue the freedom to explore, tasting each and every inch of her mouth.

Neither cared that they were in public, dancing on a makeshift dance floor surrounded by other patrons. All that matter was the contentment they found in each other arms.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Go ahead, take my money. It's not like I can't get more." Killian mumbled to himself as he filled out the necessary paperwork. He had been without New York money for two days now. Emma had only given him enough to take the bus and get food. Sure, she was his princess, but she didn't have to treat him like a child.

He looked over his letter that was to be wired and smiled as he passed it to the clerk.

"How long will it take for this note to be received?"

"You really want to send this?" the woman looked at him strangely. "Seriously?"

"What is wrong?"

"' _To Neal, please get this message to her Majesty, Snow of the Enchanted Forest_ '," the clerk started reading. "' _Madame, Emma and I have depleted our funds. Kindly send enough gold to be converted to 300,000 New York money immediately, as we are in dire straits. Your humble servant, Killian'_. That's your letter."

"Do you think that's not enough money. Shall I ask for 400,000?"

"Huh?"

"You're right. Change that to 500,000 just to be sure."

"Well hell, why stop at 500, just go and make it a cool million." Killian stroked his 5 o'clock shadow as he thought.

"You don't think that is too much?"

"Not in the slightest" the clerk assured. The companion nodded and waited for confirmation that his letter was sent to Neal before walking back to the apartment. He could feel the grime already beginning to cover his skin as he passed the locals. He couldn't understand why Emma needed to remain in such a place. Yes, Regina was a beautiful woman, but things would certainly have moved faster if they showed the woman that a princess was courting her.

He shivered as she stepped into his building, trying to shake off the stench of peasant as he walked up the stairs. In a moment he would be in his newly installed hot tub. He had paid top new york dollar to have the pipes extended to their apartment, but it was worth it. A drop of cologne in the water and he would be fresh once again.

"What the hell?" he exclaimed as noticed the woman in his apartment.

"Ok what's going on?" the redhead asked as she turned away from the audio equipment she had been messing with.

"Zelena?"

"I came to see Emma, but um...what are you two involved in?" she said suspiciously " You can't afford these things on your janitor's salary. I know what my mother pays."

 **[SQ]**

Emma couldn't help singing as she ran up the stairs. It had been another successful date with Regina, and everything was going perfectly. She would tell the woman who she was and then ask the brunette to marry her. They would go back to the Enchanted Forest and live happily ever after.

"Killian I just had the most amazing-" Her best friend rolled off the woman beneath him quickly, as Emma's jaw dropped at who was in the bed.

"Hi, Emma," the redhead said, fixing her shirt. "Killian told me everything. I'm sorry things didn't work out between us, but you understand." Emma nodded. She didn't understand, but she didn't care. She hadn't been interested in Zelena at all.

The older Mills girl slipped on her shoes, before leaning over and placing a light kiss on Killian's cheek.

"Good night, my sweet prince."

"Remember," the man yelled from where he sat. "You must not tell a soul."

"Your secret is safe with me, your highness," she blew him another kiss as she closed the door.

"Question," Emma spoke for the first time since she walked in. "If you're a prince...then who am I?"

"My servant," he said sheepishly. Emma grinned, letting out a belly laugh and shaking her head. "Don't worry. I made sure she didn't think you were a concubine." At that the blonde picked up the nearest item she could find, and chucked it at her friend's head.

 **[SQ]**

"Regina dear, I took the liberty of bringing these to you from the lobby where you left them," Cora sat the large bouquet of flowers down on the young woman's desk. "These smell amazing. Robin must be spending a fortune on flowers."

"Stay out of this mother," Regina said taking the latest bouquet over to the garbage can near the window, and tossing it in the same place the three previous arrangements had ended up. They were coming in at a steady pace for the last week. She had ignored his phone calls and text messages, so it moved on to flowers. She knew it would only be a matter of time before he started sending gifts.

Regina grabbed her jacket preparing to leave for the day.

"Where are you going dear? You're leaving promptly at 5pm. This is new."

"I'm heading to the museum, with Emma."

"Oh No. No. No. No. I don't like this, not one bit."

"What's wrong with Emma. I didn't take you for homophobic mother."

"Oh please. Her gender has nothing to do with it," Cora scoffed. "You told me yourself. She's a sheep herder!"

"Mother."

"Why won't you give Robin another chance. He dresses wonderfully and he treats you well. Not to mention he has an entire media empire at his fingertips."

"Mother..."

"Okay okay. If you are suddenly feeling as if you prefer the fairer sex, there is a wonderful woman I could introduce you to, Kristen. She is of the BonVarin-"

"Mother!" Regina yelled before realizing her office door was open. She lowered her voice. " You only dislike Emma because she isn't rich, which doesn't matter to me."

"I-I just don't-," Cora exhaled, placing her arm on her youngest daughter's shoulder. "I just don't want you to struggle the way your father and I did. We worked hard and built this business so that you and your sister wouldn't have to go through what we did."

"I know mother," she kissed the woman on the cheek. "Don't stay up waiting for me."

 **[SQ]**

Emma smoothed down the invisible wrinkles in her button up shirt. The light blue of the fabric did bring out her eyes as the woman at the store had said. She opted to do without the tie, leaving a couple of the buttons undone. Paired with some tight jeans and her knee high boots, she had to admit she looked dashing.

At the knock on the door, Killian opened it, still grumpy at Emma's decision. She hadn't consulted him. 

"Mr Townsend," Emma said to the apartment manager.

"God Damn!"he looked around the small apartment. "What the hell did you two do in here."

"Well that is what I wanted to speak to you about,"Emma said. "My friend here altered the apartment, and it would take too long to change it back. We were wondering if we could exchange it for another."

"Is this stuff hot?"

"Hot?" Emma asked. "Oh you mean illegal. No, not at all. The receipts are even here. It's just, I am going to bring a young lady home and I can't let her see me living like this." The manager looked around, confused, but contemplating.

"Tell you what. I'll let you two move into my apartment and I'll move up here."

"Does your apartment look poor?"

"Yeah it's a real piece of shit, you'll love it." He pulled out his keys. "Here take the keys. Its apartment 1A, first floor."

"You are too kind Mr. Townsend," Emma tossed the keys to Killian. "Move our things while I'm out. I have to get to my date."


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 _ **Author's Note**_ _: So I had to toy with the idea of how to handle this. Work with me going forward and use your imagination._

Four police on motorcycles and two NYPD cruisers were surrounding two limousines and an SUV as they made their way through the Boroughs. The government and diplomatic plates were easily spotted, but the flags that were on the last limousine were not widely known: several overlapping black squares on a white background, with a black torch billowing out reddish-orange flames at the top, over the figure of a lion surrounded by small flowers.

Having never seen such chaos, several business owners and even residents looked out their doors and windows as the caravan slowed to a stop in front of an old apartment complex. Government security, recognizable by their earpieces stepped out first , nodding to the drivers. Drivers then stepped out and opened the door, letting out a middle aged man dressed in finery, with gold and several badges on him.

Jefferson fixed his hat as he glanced around the village that they stopped at. It was worst than the poorest of the Enchanted Forest. He hadn't seen such poverty in his lifetime. Why the princess would come here was a mystery. He walked around to the door of the limo and waited until the three EF guards were in place before opening the door.

David exited first, fixing his jacket and finery upon standing. He stood out in his white and gold ensemble, a red belt stitched with the flower of his family's crest. A single guard move to stand next to him as they waited. The Prince Consort nodded, sighing as he knew Snow would not be happy. The other door was opened. Queen Snow White stood and glanced around the area. The buildings were tall, but she could make out where the stone was crumbling. There was trash on the street and she shuddered as she moved to stand amongst her husband, advisor and guards.

"What is this place?"

"Welcome to Queens, New York your majesty."

 **[SQ]**

Jose' Martinez plastered a large grin on his face as the group of people stepped into his shop. They were obviously from out of town, based on the clothing, and he stepped from behind the counter to greet them.

"Hey! How are you? Is the renaissance fair in town?" He snickered.

"I am Queen Mary Margaret, ruler of Cantantia," Snow said as she glanced around the small clothing store.

"Alright. What can I do ya for?"

"I have come for my daughter Emma," She slapped away the hand of an old man who was feeling on the fabric of her gown.

"Who?"

"You know," another clerk said. "The girl! Heidi! The girl!"

"The girl upstairs," a woman chimed in.

"Oh right!" Martinez said. "She's around here somewhere. She lives upstairs on the 4th floor." Snow nodded before turning around leaving without so much as a thank you. The people in this part of Earth seemed to be mentally challenged. And why was Emma going by the name of Heidi?

It was a short walk to the residential entrance of the building. The guards walked ahead of the Queen and Prince David as they checked each step before moving forward. Snow felt her skin crawl as she took sight of the bugs scattering along the foyer of the apartment building. The place was filthy. She hoped that Emma was not inside and that Killian had just written the wrong address on the note.

They went up each stairs, as the elevator had a out of order sign, and she could smell various foods as she walked by and heard everything that was going on behind the closed doors. From babies crying to people screaming.

"Hurry. Let's get my daughter and leave this place," Snow said as they approached the apartment that bore Emma's name.

Jefferson nodded before knocking.

"Enter," a voice said. The advisor opened the door for the Queen who saw only a man in a thick bathrobe watching a film.

"You are not Emma," she said angrily.

"No. I'm not." Snow glanced around the room, noticing a framed image of her daughter on the wall.

"What is that?"

"A photograph."

"I know that!" she waved her hand. "I mean what is this. This Mills Enterprises."

"Its down on 10th street in Long Island. I think she works there."

"My daughter WORKS?!" Snow yelled. "Where is she right now?"

"I'm not sure. They moved downstairs to apartment 1A."

Snow wasted no time. She had seen enough in the less than an hour she had been in this horrible place. Her daughter was working, living worst than the lowliest of peasants. Jefferson knocked on the door to apartment 1A before even being asked.

"OH SHIT!" Killian screamed as he opened the door, before slamming the door back shut. The door reopened less than two seconds later. "Y-Your majesty. What are you doing here?"

"I received your letter. Where is Emma?"

"She's not here. How was your travel? Comfortable? Did you take a magic be-" With a flick of the Queen's wrist, a guard pulled Killian up by his collar nearly choking him.

"Your only job in going with my daugher was to took after her!," Snow said angrily. "How could you let her come to this...this..squalor?"

"Emma...Emma will not listen to me! She has gone mad your majesty," Killian said panting, struggling to breathe.

"Killian," Snow said. "You have disgraced yourself. For the rest of our stay in this realm you will confine yourself to our royal suite at Waldorf Towers. See that you bathe thoroughly and are dressed in manner befitting a member of the royal advisory when we return."

"Yes. Thank you your highness." He knew the queen was upset, but being in a luxury suite was a million times better that he had been living the past month.

 **[SQ]**

Emma walked through the exhibits holding Regina's hand. Honestly she had very little interest in the art of this realm, or any realm for that matter. She wasn't one for the creative works. When her royal tutor had tried to get her to participate in art as child, she simply threw the paint at him.

Regina however seemed to glow as they passed each work. She stopped to talk about what she knew of each artist and piece or what she wanted to know.

"Romania. That's in Eastern Europe, near where you're from right?"

"Yes."

"What is it like? You never told me what country you are from."

"I...I don't like to talk about it much, but it is very beautiful. And a woman like you...they would treat as royalty." Emma smiled as they continued down the rows. The art in this area wasn't too different from that of her own realm. The symmetry in the pieces were almost familiar.  
She came to photograph and nearly screamed. Grabbing Regina by the shoulders, she quickly pressed the woman against the wall and kissed her.

"Emma what are you doing?"

"Kissing you," She pressed her lips against the woman again, slowly moving her pass the portrait on the wall.

"People will see us," Regina breathed, all the while running her hands up and down Emma's back.

"Let them see," the blond murmured against the brunettes lips. As they moved away from the image, Emma could feel the confusion welling in her.

Why was there a photo of her family on the wall of an Earth Realm museum? It was a photo she knew well, taken on the day of her coronation as heir apparent of the Enchanted Forest. However the photo referred the them as the royal family Cantantia.

This didn't make sense.

 **[SQ]**

Cora flipped through the latest shipment data and sighed. She had been on the same page for the past 30 minutes and couldn't remember what she was looking for. She had scheduled a brunch for this Saturday with a friend of her late husband's, George, and he was going to be bringing his daughter Katheryn. Regina seemed to have a thing for blondes, if Emma and Robin were anything to go by, so she hoped the two would find something in common.

It wasn't that she disliked Emma, in fact, personality wise, she preferred the woman far more than she did Robin. But the woman wasn't even a citizen. Having married the son of an immigrant, Cora knew of the dangers of getting involved with someone who wasn't legal. Not to mention the woman was impoverished. She didn't want Regina going through all of that.

"Ms. Mills," Sydney stuck his head into her office. "There are some people here to see you."

"Who? I'm busy."

"I don't know," the tone of his voice made her look up, "But I'm betting you are going to want to speak to them." Closing the binder, the woman smooth down her suit, wondering just who had the ability to scare Sydney into disrupting her. Cora stopped abruptly as she caught sight of the finely dressed persons in her atrium.

"Welcome to Mills Enterprises" she said, glancing over at the discreet government security agents off to the side. "W-What can I do for you?" The woman in front nodded and stepped forward, causing another man to speak.

"This is Queen Mary Margaret, ruler of Cantantia. She is looking for her daughter, Emma. We were told she might be here."

"D-d-daughter," Cora stuttered.

"Yes my daughter. The Princess of Cantantia, if you do not tell me where she is, I will be forced to make this a diplomatic incident." Snow said.

"The princess….Emma...are you serious?" Cora looked down, suddenly feeling the room spinning.

"Of course, we are serious," Jefferson said. "We would not joke about such things. Emma is the sole heir to the throne of Cantantia, now if you please-"

"I always knew there was something special about that girl," Cora gave a small laugh.

"Where is she?" Snow said.

"Oh. She is out, with my lovely daughter, Regina." The woman glanced back at another man, dressed in similar finery and flanked by two guards. He shook his head.

"I am staying at the Waldorf Towers. When you see her, you will let me know."

"Of course...your majesty. I'll tell her you are here."

"No!" Snow nearly yelled. "Don't alert her to my presence. I will deal with her myself." Snow nodded at the man next to her, who produced several foreign bills and passed one to Cora.

"For your trouble Madame," he said. Cora nodded and nearly fainted as she saw the bill was marked with Emma's likeness.

"A princess…"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

The kissing that had started at the museum hadn't slowed down, even when they entered the taxi. Regina was practically in the blonde's lap as their tongues dueled inside the brunettes mouth. Emma ran her hands up and down the executive's back as the neared her apartment. She would tell her tonight. Tell her before they went any further, and if Regina was ok with it, they would cement their love.

"Oh god," the brunette moaned as the Emma found a sensitive spot on her neck. She felt the confusion with the pictures she saw at the museum come up into her mind, but she pushed it down. She'd ask about it when she returned to the Enchanted Forest with her bride. She continued her assault on Regina's neck, kissing and sucking down to the woman's shoulders, moving the collar of her dress down to increase her access.

A cough and clearing of the throat caused them both to look up. The driver had stopped outside of Emma's apartment building.

"W-we're here," the man said huskily. Emma nodded and reached into her back pocket to pay the driver. She left him a carelessly large tip as she rehearsed what she was going to say to Regina once they entered the apartment. Killian was supposed to be gone for the evening, and it would be just the two of them. She knew Regina would not be happy about the deception but surely she would understand why the princess had lied about where she had come from.

They continued their kisses as they made their way up the concrete stairs and into the building. Emma was definitely glad that they had moved to the first floor. There was no way they would have made it up to the fourth level. She stopped briefly, pulling Regina along toward the apartment, squirming as the woman kissed at the back of her neck.

"What the…" Emma trailed off, seeing the note stuck to her door.

 _Emma,_

 _I am at the Waldorf Towers. We've been rescued!_

 _Your mother and father have set us up in our own suite._

 _Come as soon as possible_

 _-Killian_

"Fuck…" the blonde muttered under her breath.

"Soon," Regina laughed, continuing to kiss at her neck.

"Regina, I...we need to stop," she had waited forever for this moment, and now it was being ruined. There was no way she could tell Regina tonight. She had to see her parents first. They could show up here at any moment. There was no way she could let them ruin her first time with her love.

"Why?"

"We just...we just can't."

"Emma, I don't care about your apartment." the brunette said, sliding her hands up the princess' hip. "I just want you."

"I...I feel as though I am rushing you. We have only been seeing each other a short while."

"Trust me, you aren't rushing me."

"It's better if we take our time. I - I want to do this right." she pressed a kiss to the full red lips and led her back out to the taxi, who had surprisingly not pulled off yet. "I'll take you home."

"Chivalry should have died," Regina muttered as they got back into the taxi.

 **[SQ]**

"Emma!" Cora practically screamed as the two women walked into the house. She pulled the blonde into a hug, "It is great to see you."

"Great to see you too, ma'am." she rubbed Regina on the arm and prepared to turn around, only to be stopped by a hand on her shoulder.

"Come, have a seat and let me get you a drink, " Cora said ushering the woman over to formal living room.

"I have to get going…"

"Nonsense dear, one drink. I feel as though I hardly know you" the older woman said. "We must get to know each other since you are courting my daughter." Regina frowned as her mother walked off toward the great room. Her mother was not this fond of Emma.

Cora ran to the bar, pulling out her cell phone she quickly dialed the hotel.

"Queen Mary Margaret please….Cora Mills." she asked. She could feel the excited welling in her as she waited for the woman to answer.

"This is Jefferson, advisor to Queen Mary Margaret."

"Cora Mills here," she smiled. "Both the girls are here." she rattled off her address and went to go put some snacks in the oven for the arrival of the Queen and her party.

"Did you want ice in that drink dear," Cora asked asked as she came back to the formal living area.

"Honestly Ms. Mills, I really have to be going."

"No, not yet . I just put some delicious hors devours in the oven, daughter. she winked at the blonde, causing Emma to gasp and Regina to frown. She rushed off again leaving the two women alone.

"Regina, I have to go, tell your mother bye for me."

"Emma, what is going on," the brunette asked. "You seem terrified and I'm afraid my mother might be stoned."

"I am not sure what's going on with Cora, but I will tell you all in due time my love," she kissed the executive briefly before heading out the front door.

"Where's Emma?" Cora same back carrying a tray of fresh fruits.

"She had to go. She told you several times."

"She can't leave," Cora was nearly whining, something Regina had never seen in her over 30 years of life.

"What is going on? And why are you being nice to Emma all of a sudden?"

"She's grown on me," Cora muttered while putting a strawberry into her mouth.

"Mother…"

"What? I can't change my mind?"

"Mother…."

"I just realized that you two make a lovely couple. She's a fine young woman…"

"MOTHER!" Regina yelled.

"Okay fine," Cora put the tray onto the coffee table a reached into her jacket pocket. "She is rich!"

"What? She's herds sheep for a living."

"No, she has her own money...and when I mean she has her own money," she put the folded Cantania bill into Regina's hand, "I mean she has her _own_ money." Regina couldn't share in her mother's obvious glee as she unfolded the bill and took in the likeness of her girlfriend.

"A princess, Regina!" Cora chuckled, practically dancing on the hardwood. "You did it this time dear. You hit the jackpot! Your little shepherdess makes Robin Locksley look like a welfare case!" Regina could feel tears beginning to well up in her eyes as she walked away from her celebrating mother. Why would Emma lie to her? The apparent princess had a lot explain.

 **[SQ]**

Emma had exited her cab two blocks back and was now running through the rain to the hotel. She couldn't believe this. She was this close to asking Regina to be her wife, and now she had to contend with her parents. No worries. She would explain things...and her father was more open minded than her mother. Surely he would understand.

She entered the massive suite and noticed that it was surprisingly quiet.

"Hello!" she called out.

"Oh Emma," Killian came exiting another room in nothing but a bathrobe. It looked rather comfortable and she found herself briefly missing the finer things. "Good news, we've been rescued"

"Where are my parents?"

"They left a while ago," he said rubbing a small towel through his wet hair. "They were headed to the Mills' house to find you."

"Fairy damn it," she muttered. Of course they would know about Regina. Her mother was never without information. Even in another realm. "Where are my official clothes? We need to change and get there as soon as possible."


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Snow stepped inside the home, other than the hotel, it was the nicest building she had been in since she came to the realm. At least this place wasn't a hovel, although it certainly wasn't fit for her daughter. It was much too small.

"Welcome to _casa de Mills_ ," Cora said, bowing before escorting them to the formal living room. "It is an honor to have you here your majesty."

"Where is Emma," she cut straight to the point. She wasn't in the mood for small talk.

"She...uh..just stepped out. Probably for food, you know these kids." the Mills woman tried for a smile, but the Queen stood in silence, along with the rest of her party. "This must be your husband, I haven't had the pleasure of meeting you."

"David," the prince consort said extending his hand. "I'm just looking forward to seeing my Emma again."

"I understand. It's so lovely to meet you all. I don't know whether to shake your hand or bow….or kneel. This is just...oh…." Cora turned and led the party to seats, giving herself a moment to calm down, directing the Queen to a particular recliner than she enjoyed. If this evening went well…her family would be royalty. ROYALTY. That would teach those who treated she and Henry as trash. "Emma will be back momentarily. Please take a seat. I will get you some refreshments."

"As much as I appreciate your hospitality, "Snow said in a tone which communicated that she really didn't appreciate anything, "You told me that my daughter was here."

"Regina might know where she went," Cora smiled happy to be able to bring up Regina. "Emma and Regina have gotten quite close. "

"Where is your daughter," Snow said with a iciness to her voice. "I must speak with her at once."

 **[SQ]**

Regina had heard the commotion downstairs and saw the reflections of the police lights from her window. No doubt Emma's family had stopped by. Her mother had been practically salivating all evening.

"Regina," Cora's voice came through along with a small knock. "You have a guest here who wishes to speak with you, dear." Regina turned from her seat at the window, where she had been attempting to ignore her reality, to see an older woman come through. When she imagined a queen, she thought of Julie Andrews from Princess Diaries, or a Princess Diana type. Smart clothing, but nearly businesslike. But no, this woman was more along the lines of a 'Queen' from Cinderella. While not too big, she wore a dress instead of a business suit, and actually had a small crown on her head.

"This is Queen Mary Margaret of Cantania, Emma's mother." Cora was still unbelievable giddy as she stepped back.

"Leave us," the Queen said. Emma had come into Regina's life with a ton of warmth and happiness. Her mother was just the opposite. The room felt 20 degrees colder now that the older woman was inside.

"It's...It's a pleasure to meet you," Regina said, giving a small bow to the woman.

"I understand that you are...seeing my daughter."

"I _was_ seeing her."

"Then she has told you about her wife...back in Cantania."

"Wife," Regina could feel herself beginning to get sick. "She's married?"

"Not yet, but she will be. We've already chosen a bride. A lovely woman from a neighboring country. Emma was truly pleased with woman, and we are happy to strengthen political ties with the province," Snow gave a tight smile. "I wanted to make sure there were no misunderstandings in this situation."

Regina inhaled deeply, knowing that it was not in her best interest to lose her senses in front of royalty. Emma hadn't mentioned a fiancee, not in all the conversations they had. Surely if this woman was to be her wife, Emma would have mentioned her. Maybe the woman was why Emma left. She didn't want marry.

"Emma," the Queen started as if she could read the brunette's mind, "came to America to.. **.** _ **taste foreign goods**_ prior to her wedding. You do understand that this... _relationship_ could not have been serious?"

"I...I understand," Regina's throat had begun closing. She was fully aware of how close the blonde came to _tasting_ her that night. And she had been all for it. She'd never moved so fast with anyone before, but she had been sure that it was real. She had felt something with the princess she had never felt before. There had been a sense of chemistry that Regina had found enthralling

But it hadn't been real.

"I...I need to go make a run. If you could excuse me your majesty."

 **[SQ]**

Cora had found the Prince much more conversational than his wife. She jerked her head up as heeled steps echoed down the stairs and made their way through the sitting room and toward the front door.

"Regina, where are you going?" Cora called out. "Come meet the Prince Consort."

"Not right now mother."

"Are you alright my dear," David stood from his seat, noticing the terse expression on the woman's face. She was truly beautiful, and if Emma was as taken with the girl as Cora had implied, he could see why.

"Excuse me, I need to step out for moment." She nodded to the Prince and his security before exiting through the front door. The Queen came into the room a few moments later.

"What did you say to my daughter," Cora practically yelled.

"The truth. That Emma could not possibly be interested in her."

"How can you be sure," David spoke up. He rarely contested his wife's opinion. "We haven't seen them together."

"Oh please David. Emma could not possibly consort with such a girl."

"Wait a minute," Cora snapped. "What do you mean ' _such a girl?_ "

Snow rolled her eyes, she hated coming to this realm. The people here were so loud. They rarely acted with appropriate respect concerning their rulers, though the current one was suspect. She had seen how those in this kingdom spoke ill of their former President. Going so far as to compare his wife to a primate. The current leader spoke ill of his advisors. It was appalling. No one in the Enchanted Forest would have dared to act so uncouth, especially royalty.

"I am sorry that you and your daughter have been inconvenienced by Emma's actions. I will make sure you are well compensated. Shall we say $1 Million American dollars."

"No."

"Very well, $2 million. Jefferson," she clapped her hands. "Come write the woman a check."

"You don't have enough money to buy my daughter off."

"Nonsense. Name your amount."

"Sn-Mary Margaret. Stop this!" David moved between the two women. "There is no need to insult the woman. You are in her home."

"And both she and her home are beneath me. As much as her daughter is beneath Emma, and not in the way she would wish."

"One more word about my Regina and i will knock your teeth out of your royal mouth."

"Hey!" Zelena came running into the foyer. "What the hell is going on, why is everyone screaming?"

It was at that moment that Emma and and Killian came rushing into the home. Cora took a moment to catch her breath. The girl looked very different out of her uniform. She wore a deep navy vest over a white shirt with matching navy slacks. Her hair, now up, was in a tight neat bun on her head. A black leather belt with gold snaps adored her waist. She looked ever the picture of royalty.

"Emma!" David nearly ran from his peacekeeping place over to his daughter, engulfing her in a tight hug. "Are you alright?"

"Yes father, I am fine."

"Wait...why are you hugging her? She's just the servant," Zelena scoffed. "He's the prince. Prince Killian." Killian shook his head, backing up toward the door.

"Who told you such a thing?" Snow yelled.

"You mean...Emma's a princess?"

"Yes!" Cora nearly yelled at her oldest. "And she's in love with Regina, but Miss Queen here can't stand it."

"Ugh, why does she always get the good ones," Zelana plopped down on the couch with a scowl.

"Nevermind that," Emma spoke up. "I'll explain the mix up later. Where is Regina?"

"Your mother ran her off," Cora said. Even the blonde's walk was different the elder Mills noticed. She kept her head up and posture perfect as she made her way over to her mother.

"What did you say to her?" Emma kept her voice low, but the simmering anger was apparent.

"It is of no consequence," Snow said, not looking in her daughter's eyes. "We will return home at once."

"I will not go anywhere without Regina."

"So," David cut in. "You do care for this girl."

"Father," the blond started. "I love her." David nodded, seeing the determination in the eyes of his only child. She looked so much like her mother, but he saw his fire in the girl. This was not a battle Snow was going to win.

"Then go after her, my daughter."


	16. Chapter 16

**Uploaded chapters 13-16 today. One more chapter left. Thanks for hanging with me :D**

* * *

 **Chapter 16**

Regina hadn't had a destination in mind when she left her home, she just needed to get away from those people, from her. She had heard from her mother, stories of how when she and her father had just entered the business, potential clients had looked at them like trash. There was no way a poor Italian woman from the Bronx and a Puerto Rican immigrant were worth doing business with. Her mother had attempted to explain the insult, and how it made her feel. It wasn't until that night that Regina could truly understand.

She had felt like nothing. Less than nothing.

The Queen had looked at her with only contempt. The veiled insults. She was nothing more than a plaything. She made sure that Regina knew there was no way in hell she was worth dating her daughter.

The traffic was a mess and the brunette stopped several blocks from her unknown destination. The desire to keep moving was relentless. Parking her car, she jumped out and headed toward the subway. She didn't care which line, as long as it took her away.

"Regina!" the brunette stopped at the familiar voice. Emma was standing across the street, outside a luxury sedan with a man holding open the door for her. Figures.

Regina continued on down the stairs into the subway. Emma had only been here a short time and she didn't know the area that well. Putting in her money, she took the first subway she saw.

"Regina, please!" The blonde, somehow, was right behind her. Turning she looked at the woman. It was almost like night and day. Gone were the cheap clothes, CVS makeup and payless boots. She looked impeccable. Down to the rolex on her wrist.

"Well,I guess I know who gave me these," she pulled off the ruby earrings that she'd worn that day. "Well I don't want them. I'm not some whore you can buy." She toss them at the blonde, continuing on into the next car.

"I wasn't trying to buy you! Please just listen to me."

"Leave me alone!" She pushed pass several passengers, walking as quickly as she could in her heels.

"I love you!" the blonde screamed, causing Regina to stop. _What the hell?_

"Love me?" she turned, letting out a pathetic laugh. "You love me? What about the woman you're supposed to marry."

"I don't love her! Why do you think I came to this country?"

"Your mother told me," Regina smirked. "What was it? Oh! 'To taste the foreign goods'. You got damn close didnt you." She struggled to keep the emotion out of her voice. She would not breakdown in front of these strangers, she wouldnt.

"No Regina. I came here to find my bride. I came to New York to find you."

"So why lie to me? Why not tell me who you really were? That you were...were," she could barely bring herself to say it. "r-r-r-royalty!"

"Because I wanted you to fall me me! Emma! Not some heir to the throne," the blonde stressed. "All my life no one has ever seen me! They have only see a princess. You fell for me! For Emma. An Emma who didn't have a penny to her name. An Emma who lived in a one bedroom shack with her best friend. An Emma who took our garbage for a living."

"I'm not sure who Emma even is."

"I am the Emma who laughed with you into the early morning hours. I am the Emma who danced with you in a restaurant with no dance floor. I am the Emma who sat with you in the blistering cold and listened to you explain you desire to be more than just a trophy wife. Who listened to you explain your father's legacy. I am the Emma who you fell for. Should it matter that I am royalty?"

Regina could feel the tears welling in her eyes. "It shouldn't but…"

"Tell me you didn't love me when you thought I was shearing sheep and mopping floors for a living. Tell me that you didn't feel anything for me, and I will leave you alone."

"It just...it wouldn't work out Emma. We are beyond different. You are heir to a country for god's sake."

"And it wouldn't have worked out when you were a businesswoman and I a janitor?"

"It's not the same."

"You want me to renounce my throne? I will do it. I will do it right now," Emma cupped her hands and turned to the passengers on the subway. "From this moment on I renounce my throne. I am no longer princess of…"

"Stop it!" Regina grabbed the blonde's hand, spinning the woman back to her. "Stop it!"

"Does this make you happy? Because I will do it. I will give up my crown."

"No!" Regina ran her hands over her face. "I can't let you do that, and I would never ask you to."

"I don't care about my title. All i care about is you." Emma looked at her in earnest, placing her hands on the shorter woman's cheeks. "Marry me Regina. I will spend the rest of my life making this up to you. I dont care what it takes. What you asks for. I will spend my every waking moment repenting for my deception."

It would have been too easy to fall into the green eyes. So simple to just let it all go. She could attempt to get to know Emma as the princess she was. To learn about her life. To marry a woman she loved and her mother actually approved of.

But she couldnt.

"I'm sorry," Regina said sliding the younger woman's hands off her cheeks. "I can't. Goodbye Emma."

 **[SQ]**

"So this means we can come to this realm anytime!" Killian said smiling as the driver opened the car door for him. It had been a trying 12 hours once she returned to the hotel. Killian had been ecstatic to find that the the Enchanted Forest actually had connections in this realm. It was known as Cantania, and they regularly traded with the different countries of Earth, maintaining a political presence in the realm.

It was one of several secrets she was going to learn once she became a member of the council. A whole new set of laws she would have to become familiar with. Emma however couldn't care less. Coming to this realm was meaningless without Regina.

"It's going to be okay princess." the dark haired man said. "Look at it this way, we learned about a lot of cool foods while we were here. I bet they could make onion rings back at the castle." Emma waved him off as she got into the vehicle, choosing to stare out the the window as they were driven toward the airport, where there would fly to their "country" and be able to jump realms.

David watched as Emma's maintained a solemn visage when she entered the other vehicle. She had been that way since Jefferson had brought her back to the hotel. It was unlike his princess. Normally the blonde was able to light up any place graced with her presence, but it seemed as if that was over. She didn't tell him exactly what happened, but it was obvious the businesswoman rejected her.

"I only want her to be happy Snow."

"And she will be. Besides, its out of our hands. The woman obviously told her 'No'".

"After the things you said, who could blame her."

"Even if she had said yes, Emma still could not marry that woman. It is against the tradition. She is not of a magical realm, nor have we chosen her."

"It's a stupid tradition. We have maintained a presence in this realm for four generations. There is no reason Emma cannot pick her bride, even if it is from Earth. Or do you not remember my great grandfather?"

"David, its done with. I cannot change things."

"No? Excuse me for thinking you were the Queen."


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The princess was rarely seen upon her return to the Enchanted forest. Her morning spar with Killian had been canceled for nearly two weeks. She had not attended any meal that wasn't required and spent most times in her chambers.

"I cannot bear this anymore," David said upon entering the royal bedchambers. "She had turned into a ghost."

"I assume you are speaking of our daughter," Snow was already in bed, reading from a novel.

"You speak as though you do not care. How can you go about your day, sending letters back and forth with Arendelle as if all is fine. Snow, she is in misery."

"And what would you have me do? As i said before, the woman told her no. I cannot force the earth woman to marry Emma."

"Whose fault is it that she rejected our daughter."

"You cannot possibly…"

"Yes I can!" he was normally quiet, differing to his wife in most things, even when raise their daughter as he was a second born and not trained for a crown. But this was different. He could not be silent. "It was only after you came from speaking with her that she ran out. You told her Emma could not be serious. You told her family that they were beneath her. I can only imagine what you said to the poor girl when you were alone."

"I...I may have...I doesn't matter. The choice was made and that is it."

"You could fix this Snow," he said finally sitting next to his wife. "No one wants to marry into a family where they aren't wanted. I bet if you had told Regina that she was fine, she would have accepted Emma's hand."The Queen pursed her lips and kept her face tight. She took reprimand from no one, not even her husband. She was Queen. Her word was law.

"We have already made an agreement with Arendelle. She is to marry that woman from the Weselton Province. A Queen does not go back on her word. Ever." David swung his arm around his wife's shoulders.

"Not without good reason she doesn't."

 **[SQ]**

The Queen stood from her seat at the head of the council. This was the final item on the agenda for the day, and she was dreading it. Adding new members to the council was usually easy, but this weighed heavy on her mind.

"Jefferson, would you please let in our guest?" Nodding to the Queen, he opened the door to a small sitting room off to the side. The woman was still wide eyed, and Snow couldn't help but wonder if she truly was doing what was best for her kingdom.

"Come child." Emma's fiancee stepped into the massive meeting room, taking in the sharp stares. The woman kept from shaking, which impressed Snow, but wasn't enough.

"Are you aware of why you are here today?"

"To take my place on the council, as have all consorts that have come before me."

"And you will adhere to what is good and best for the Enchanted Forest, also known a Cantania."

"Yes."

"And you will act as a representative of your nation to this council."

"Yes."

"Do you swear to upload the laws of this land, to protect all of its secrets, even at risk to your own life."

"I do." Snow nodded at the woman's affirmative answer. She had taken time to think over all opinions before making this decision, but in the end, she had to make a choice that was not about her daughter, but about her kingdom. To do what was best for the Enchanted Forest. Political Alliances were important. And the Enchanted Forest needed ambassadors more than her daughter needed a wife.

The council agreed.

 **[SQ]**

Her mother has not wasted anytime in preparing for the wedding after the council's meeting. If anything, she seemed ever more eager to get the ceremony over with. In exactly 10 days, and not a second later, Emma found herself in the back room, waiting for her wedding to begin.

"It will be alright my friend," Killian said, placing an arm around the woman's shoulder. "If you wish, I will keep them busy and you can run away right now. I know a guy over in Neverland."

"No, Killian. I cannot run from my duty. From my kingdom."

"Screw your kingdom man. It's not doing you any favors," he sighed. "I for one may not understand your wants, but i support you. You should marry who you want."

"Well she said no. So I'm letting it go."

"Emma,"

"Let it go Killian!"she yelled. "As your future Queen, I command you to no longer speak to me of Regina!" She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't even want to think about it. She had believed everything her parents had told her as a child. That she would find love in her marriage. Now she knew it wasn't true. She wasn't like the rest of her family. Nothing like her ancestors. She would not love Isabelle. She knew what love was. It was dark locks, deep brown eyes the color of coffee and a rich voice.

She knew what a true Queen should be. One with a strong opinion and the ability to stand up to anyone who tried to demean her as a woman. Caring for the children of Queens New York. it was working to build up an impoverished community and to give back. It was honoring a father's legacy of hard work by not shying away from it.

No she would not know love, nor what it mean to have a co-ruler by her side. The kingdom had taken her freedom. Her ability to be an individual, why should it not take her heart also?

Emma glanced down at her clothes, feeling at least a bit less angry. Her mother had allowed a new wedding suit to be made for her. Instead of the frilly white dress that had been decided upon, she wore a tailored suit. Sharp black breeches, and a black and grey jacket with ornate silver trim. She checked her gray sash, ensuring that it didn't cover the silver buckle on her leather belt.  
She knew the clothing was her mother's version of an apology. An ' _I can't let you marry who you want but i can let you wear what you wish'_ It would never be enough, but she would suck it up for today.

"Lets go," she said to her best man without emotion. It was going to be a long day, and she was ready to get it over with.

Exiting the back room, she saw the grand hall full of people from every kingdom in the realm. Many were faces she didn't know, but they were important. Straightening her crown for the final time, she nodded ushers opening the doors. The music was appropriate, a gentle tune as she and Killian walked side by side up to the dais where her parents sat, dressed in their royal finery. Jefferson stood one step down, ready to announce the new couple upon completion of the ceremony.

She gave her best friend a sad smile as he walked off to the side, eyes stating he was ready to whisk her way at the drop of a hat. No, she had a duty to attend to.

Keeping her back to the aisle, she inhaled as she heard the doors reopen to admit Isabelle. She glanced up at her mother, who held a strange look in her eyes, almost as if she was on her way to tears. Now? Now she chose to show emotion?

Emma shook her head, breaking eye contact with her mother and choosing to look at the ground. This was not the time to show anger. She must remain the impassive heir to the Enchanted Forest. If she would not show happiness, she must definitely now show anger.

She felt more than saw Isabelle approaching her side. Her gown was as billowing as Emma's was meant to be. A veil obscuring her face. Something was off about the duchess, but Emma paid no mind as she inhaled, uncovering the face she would see everyday for the rest of her life.

"W-What?" she said suddenly. Glancing at her parents, and then glancing back, a smile erupted on the princess' face. She turned to her parents again, unsure of what she was seeing. Standing next to Snow was Cora, the woman looking as if she could break out into a dance at any moment.

"Miss me," the husky voice said. Instead of blonde locks and icy eyes, deep brunette curls framed a face with coffee-colored eyes and olive skin.

"Yes." With no hesitation, Emma pulled Regina's face to hers, pressing her lips to her future queen. It had been so long, but she hadn't forgot the taste of her love. Using her tongue, she parted the businesswoman's mouth, sliding her tongue inside to savor the brunette's flavor.

"Your highness," Jefferson coughed. "Your highness….we haven't come to that part yet." Emma waved him off. The guests could wait a few more moments.

 **[SQ]**

"Would you really have given all this up for me. To stay in New York as nothing more than a regular person." The day had seemed as if it would never end. The carriage had driven them through every edge of every village to allow the citizens to see the newest member of the royal family. Regina had waved more and shaken more hands that she had at any other time in her life. They were then escorted to a massive banquet where she spent more than being congratulated than actually eating.

"In a heartbeat. So What happened?" Emma said the moment they were alone in her suite of rooms. "Last I saw, you had said no and my mother...my mother…."

"Is more of a politician that you think. She convinced the council they needed a representative from Earth more than they needed a connection to Arendelle."

"And...you said yes?"

"Emma, I never stopped loving you," Regina approached her wife slowly, cupping the blonde's face. "I will never stop loving you. I was afraid. You were this...princess and here I was just some girl from New York whose parents were barely accepted by the people there. Who was I to think I could be accepted as queen?"

"I could care less what people think of you regina. You are my queen. I don't care where you are from."

"Really?" the brunettes tone changed as she ran her nails down Emma's suit jacket.

"Really?"

Stepping away she turned her back to the blonde. "So you have no desire to...what was it," she reached behind her pointing to the zipper on her dress, giving the heiress a seductive glance. "...to taste foreign goods?"

* * *

Thanks for sticking with me for this fic! Let me know your thoughts. Leave some love (or constructive critique). :D


End file.
